


When the Bough Breaks

by Stareena



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Discussion of Abortion, F/M, Forced Pregnancy, M/M, Multi, Non-Graphic Rape/Non-Con, Oviposition, Scenting, The rest is TOTALLY consensual, Wing Kink, egg pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-19
Updated: 2015-12-18
Packaged: 2018-03-24 17:22:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 16
Words: 28,509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3777037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stareena/pseuds/Stareena
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The monster Cas and the Winchester boys have been tracking attacks a girl and leaves her with a parting gift before running off. Now, Team-Free-Will has two weeks before the monster comes back for her. Before then, they must figure out how to protect her and kill it. Unfortunately a side affect of her encounter with the beast is that she starts giving off a pheromone that is affecting everyone in the bunker, distracting them from the case.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> This is the only non con scene in the work, so I hope that you can get past this and on to the meat of the story. If you wish you can always skip ahead to Chapter 1. No one will judge you. :) Otherwise enjoy the fic!  
> Special thanks to my Beta reader Metzy. My angel.

It was late very late and Tara was very tired. Looking up at the town clock tower she saw that it was near to 10:30pm already at night. Closing the office door behind her, Tara stopped when she heard a bunch of men shouting at one another. Watching as they came stumbling drunk out of the nearby tavern, she waited listening to them. Standing in the relative safety of the shadows, she went unnoticed by the inebriated men. Waiting until they had reached their vehicles she continued on to her own. 

The smell of petrichor was heavy in the air. It looks like the rain had just passed, the asphalt was slick with it. Turning at the sound of skidding tires, she watched the drunks driving off in their 4 X 4 trucks. Tara was left alone. Her sole vehicle left across the small parking lot stood out like a sore thumb. Purse on her arm, keys out along with her cell phone, she began walking quickly to her vehicle. 

Hearing nothing one moment, suddenly the wind was knocked out of her and she found herself kissing concrete the next. Stunned and struggling against the heavy weight on top of her, she tried to move from what had tackled her. Looking over her shoulder the site she saw was beyond terrifying, something she knew would haunt her the rest of her days. 

‘How could this be happening? How could that be real?’ She thought. It was so much like something out of a movie, ‘Was this a joke? Was somebody playing a prank on her? There was no way that creature was real!’

Just when she thought things couldn't get worse she felt her skirt being lifted and her panties be ripped off of her. Frozen in fear, her mind was in overdrive telling her to run, to scream, to kick, to fight to do something. But this didn't seem real, this was a bad dream or something happening to someone else.

‘Was this actually happening? Was she being sexually assaulted by some monster some creature from hell?’

She was flipped over to face her attacker. Now laying on her back and despite all odds she started to fight against this thing. There was a lot of pressure against her entrance and despite the fact that she was fighting against him he still managed to enter her. It took a moment before he suddenly ran off. Breathing hard from terror she began to cry realizing that some animal had done this to her. Pulling down her skirt she started sitting up slowly when three men came rushing across the parking lot. Two in hot pursuit of the creature and one that ran up to her. He was dressed in a suit with a trench coat and he seemed very concerned about her well-being.

“Don't worry you’re safe.” He said in a husky voice. Despite his scowl there was something very comforting in his blue eyes. Instinctively she felt like she could trust him.

“He… he… he attacked me,” She stuttered, “he put something inside of me, something hard.” Hands on her stomach, she was shaking like a leaf. The man in the trench coat wrapped his arms around her and held her as he looked up at his comrades as they ran into the wood on the far side of the parking lot.

“It'll be ok,” He assured her, “We will take care of this.”


	2. Monster of the Week

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cas' POV
> 
> *Heads up there are some mention of rape, forced pregnancy, bestiality and slut shaming in this chapter.*

_Two days earlier…_

It had been three long weeks since they had had a case. With the destruction of the Book of the Damned, Dean had grown more reckless in his hunting, something that Castiel and Sam both had shared thoughts about. Then in one afternoon of idle research, Sam discovered a string of bizarre occurrences in and round the little town of Hale, about a day’s drive south of the bunker. A couple of people had been attacked and killed but then two women had been attacked and lived.  It took little time for the three of them to get their things together, file into the Impala and hit the road.

Having his wings back, Castiel wanted to fly. The rule that Dean had set, eons ago it felt like, was that if he wanted to hunt with them, then he had to ride with them. So Castiel sat quietly in the back seat, reading over the papers that Sam had printed out from the computer prior to leaving. From the superficial reporting there seemed to be no connection between the people other than they all happened to be in the area and in the wrong place at the wrong time. Squinting his eyes, Castiel tried to peer closer. He checked the names, their lineage… anything… but there really wasn’t anything that connected all of the victims together. Randomly there would be one or two things, here or there, but not enough to make anything stick.

“So a monster of the week situation?” Dean asked his brother.

“Yeah, looks like.” Sam said before looking back at the angel. Castiel looked up, handing the papers back to Sam. “Anything?” Sam asked, taking them back.

“There doesn’t seem to be a connection between the victims that I can see.” He said.

“Well maybe the creature has a thing for brunettes and they all had dark hair.” Dean quipped.

“But, we all have dark hair, Dean.” Castiel replied, puzzled.

“Well, we’ll have to make you a blond then.” Dean smirked. Sam grinned and glanced back. Castiel realized it was meant as a joke and smiled back.

“Then you should go red.” He nodded at Sam, who fully smiled. Dean coughed in surprise.

“I don’t know strawberry blond may look really good Dean.” Sam added.

“You both shut your mouth or you’ll be walking to Hale.” Dean shot back but then looked in the mirror for a moment at his reflection before his eyes went back to the road. At least he wasn’t moody.

After some more light-hearted conversation and several hours of driving, they pulled in to the Oak Alley Motel some hours after dark and checked into a hotel room. Deciding to wait till morning to start their investigation, they called it an early night after eating.

The following morning, dressed as federal agents the trio began their hunt.

Driving around the little downtown area, Castiel was impressed how orderly it looked. It didn’t seem the place where multiple murders were taking place. Though how many times had looks deceived them? It didn't take very long for them to convince the police who they were or to gain access to the victims’ reports.

“What about the two women that were attacked but lived?” Sam asked. The Captain looked at Sam then at Dean and Cas.

“You … you can’t be serious, you think those two cases are related?” The balding man’s eyebrow pushed up.

“What do you mean?” Dean asked.

“Well those two women were attacked by animals.” The Captain looked around quick and leaned in, “They both claimed they were raped by the animal.” He stood up straighter and fought a smile, “We figured they got mixed up in some sort of sex club for bestiality or something and someone caught them and instead of owning up to it-“

“We’d still like to talk with them Captain.” Sam said seriously.

The Captain blinked then nodded before turning and talking with the counter officer, telling the kid to make copies of the files for the agents. While standing at the police counter Castiel said very little and looked around much.

“Shit Sammy we don't have much of a lead here. This could be anything and a combination of things.” Dean muttered quietly.  

“Right now we don’t have a lead on the Mark of Cain, we don't have the Book of the Damned anymore and Charlie is looking for another angle to possibly help get rid of your curse.” Sam said curtly. “There's not much left that we can do I figured this would be a great distraction.”

“Yeah well as long as Charlie is away from those Styne freaks that's all that I care about. Makes me uncomfortable with her out there being a hunter.” Dean said looking around. Sammy nodded

“You aren't the only one.”

Castiel nodded silently.  He too did not like the fact that Charlie was hunting but Charlie was also one of those people that you tell her no and she would do it no matter what.  Castiel had like Charlie instantly, there was something very warm and pure about her. She had seen a lot of pain but still managed to retain a lot of positivity within her. Very different from the way the Winchesters have handled things but still very similar. It seems very fitting that the brothers had adopted her as a baby sister.

“Here you go.” The desk officer handed Sam a stack of files.

“The FBI thanks you.” Dean smiles before turning and heading towards to the doors along with Castiel, leaving Sam to carry the heavy stack. Sam paused a moment before giving his customary impromptu smile before lifting the heavy load and walking out towards the door.

“What now, research?” Cas asked walking towards the Impala.

“Probably head back towards the motel, grab some food start reading the files. Figuring out what to do first.” Sam shifts the files.

“Great why don't you get on that while Cas and I talk with the two that were not turned into puppy chow.” Castiel glanced over at Sam before looking back at Dean. Sam nodded quickly and manages to hand Cas the two top files as Dean nodded his head.

“Catch you in a bit.” Sam started heading back towards the hotel while Castiel got in.

“You going to stay silent the whole case or are you going to actually talk?” Dean asked once they got on the road.

Castiel glanced over at Dean.

“I figured I would speak when it was viable.”

Dean glanced over at Cas before his eyes were dragged back towards the road.

“Yeah well it's viable. I need some input here input on what…  I don't know, just… anything, just talk to me man. Please.”

Castiel looked over at Dean again face softening realizing that his friend just needed well a friend. Exhaling softly, Castiel looked straight ahead.

“I've been thinking about this particular case and trying to recall if it correlate to anything I have seen before and there are a number of creates both supernatural and common place that would and could rip a man open like that. But the fornication with the females is what is troubling me. The women would be mailed at the very least by a great number of these beasts.”Castiel paused for a moment and opened the files on his lap. “It seems the  police did not take either account seriously and did not take photographs nor any sort of account of injury,” he looked up, “We will have to examine them ourselves.”

“You… you want us to examine two women, who claim to have been raped by an animal?” Dean looked over at his friend in disbelief.

“Yes.”

“You really think that a woman that was violated would allow two strangers, despite one as handsome and charming as I am, to examine their bodies?” He asked.

Castiel scrunched up his face thinking. “We could ask if they sustained wounds.”

“That’s a better plan.” Dean nodded his head as he made a left onto Sand Hill Road.

Driving for a few more minutes in silence he pulled in front of victim number one house. Cutting the engine they hopped out of the Impala, walked up and knocked on the door. Not sure what they were going to find. The door was opened by her father, who allowed the two FBI agents in. Offering both the agents a cup of coffee, the one in the trench coat didn't take.  the first at them Monica Dynes, age 23, explained to the two agents what happened to her the night she had been attacked.

“I was hit from behind and flipped over and…” she bit her lip.

“It’s okay. You’re safe now, we want nothing more than to get this thing.” Castiel said softly. Monica looked up with her large chocolate eyes at him. Nodding her head she look a breath and continued.

“He…violated me. And… well. This is really weird. It.. it was like, he put something … in me.  Like a sponge or... I don’t know. It was very fast and he… didn’t really rape me, because he didn’t… do anything. He just entered me and then put this thing in me. Then ran off. I still feel gross and disgusting and I can’t take enough showers to get myself clean. But when I went to the police-“

“When she went to the police, they laughed at her!” Her father interjected angrily. “My baby girl is attacked and they accused her of… fornicating with a beast! I’ve never heard of such a thing!”

Monica’s face went bright red and she looked down at the table.

“Where did this happen?” Dean decided to change the subject.

“Near my school, I was walking to my car after doing some late night studying. I don’t normally study that late but I had a midterm the next day.”

“Could you see what this thing looked like?” Dean asked.

“No.” Monica said immediately.

“Are you sure? You’d be surprised how open minded we can be about things.” Dean pressed, but Monica refused to say anymore.

“Well, I can’t speak for the police, Mr. Dynes, but I can tell you that we are not taking this matter lightly.” Dean handed his card to the man.

“Tell me, Monica, were you scratched or injured for your… ordeal?” Castiel asked gently.

“No,” She shook her head. I had a bruise on my hip from when I fell but that was it. No scratches, nothing.” She looked at Cas who smiled back at her.

“Well, that’s something.” He replied.

“We’ll be in touch.” Dean said standing. Castiel rose and followed him out of the house. Waiting to talk until they got in the car, Castiel looked at his friend.

“Narrowed it down to four creatures that I am aware of.”

“Four? Four is a good number.” Dean turned the engine over and headed to victim number two’s house.

The second living victim’s account was also very similar to Monica’s. Attacked from behind, no wounds, had something placed inside her then the creature was gone.

“What did it look like, this beast?” Castiel asked.

“You know it was so dark on the jogging path I couldn’t tell you.” Nicole Hightower, age 29, looked away as she spoke, a blush in her face. Dean was ready to throw his hands up when Castiel pressed the issues in his own way.

“Were there feathers?” Castiel asked her. Nicole looked up at him unsure at what she had just heard, “Or was is fuzzy like a dog?”

Nicole turned and looked at him, a fury burned in her eyes.

“I think you should-“

“Maybe reptilian?” Castiel continued softly, un-phased by her anger, “Like a large iguana with a weird mouth?”

Nicole stared at him and blinked for a moment.

“A cream colored stomach area?” She asked him.

“Green blue scales on the arms?” Castiel nodded.

Nicole nodded. “Yeah. With… like a cockatoo’s plumage on top of its head?” She said slowly.

Castiel nodded. “You didn’t make it up, it’s a real thing.” He took a long sniff before turning and nodding at Dean. Looking back at Nicole he tried a comforting smile, though it just seemed way too friendly for the moment, “You’re completely safe from the monster.” He gave her a thumbs up and walked out the door towards the car.

Dean watched, blinked and shook his head. Handing the stunned woman his business card, he followed the strange angel outside. Waiting to speak to him until they were in the car.

“The hell was that.”

“We stand a good chance of catching this monster tonight or tomorrow night.” Castiel looked up at the sky briefly, “But it will have to be before the full moon.” He turned and looked at Dean, “We need to get to Sam.” Dean just stared at him.

“Do you want to explain to me what’s happening?”

“It would be easier if I explain it once to the both of you.” Castiel looked back at Dean, patiently waiting.”

Turning the engine on reluctantly, Dean pealed rubber back towards the motel.

Sitting in the room, Castiel started explaining that these attacks sounded like a creature called a Nalgod.

“The Nalgod are an genderless race but they implant their eggs in the wombs of females of other species.”

“Creepy.” Dean said opening his beer and sitting down at the table where the box of pizza sat open.

“After two weeks of maturity, the egg hatches and rips open the host-mother’s body then feeds off of it as its first meal.”

Dean stopped mid chew of his pizza and set down his slice.

“Nice.”

“During the two weeks the female carries the egg, if it takes, the female will emit a strong pheromone letting the Nalgod know where she is at any time. But the downside is, is it attracts others to her as well. The Nalgod spends the two weeks defending the female from others that may harm her or see her as a potential mate and damage their egg.”

“Why have we never heard of them before?” Sam asked sitting forward.

“Because they are generally found only in Africa, how one got here is unclear to me.” Castiel looked concerned.

“Whatever, how do we kill it?” Dean asked taking a long drink of his beer.

“Ivory.” Castiel said, “Specifically, the tusk of an elephant.”

“And Ivory has been outlawed in the states.” Sam sat back.

“I may be able to get a hold of enough ivory that may suffice.” Castiel stated.

“Wait a minute. The two survivors today, they both said that they had something put in them, they were both implanted with eggs?” Dean asked. Castiel nodded, “So, this Nalgod should be protecting them, right?”

“No, the eggs should have been accepted by the host-mother within hours of implantation. By now even you should have been able to have notice their scent.”

“Scent?”

“The pheromones. It sends a signal to your brain to …. Mate.”

“Well, that doesn’t sound so bad.” Dean grinned.

“Until the Nalgod decides to rip you apart.” Sam added. Dean’s smile faded.

“We need to figure out where the Nalgod will strike next, it will be looking for another host-mother. Once the full moon has passed it will wait another month and start again.” Castiel opened up the map of the town and marked on it where the two girls were attacked and lived.  “I believe if we search this area around the edge of the forest, we may find it.” Castiel pointed to a parking lot on the map.

“Parking lot?” Sam asked.

“It’s possible that the Nalgod will ambush another young lady in the parking lot in the same manner that it attacked the other young women. We need to be there to stop it or catch it until we can get the ivory to dispatch it permanently.”

“Hey, it’s next to a bar. If this turns out to be a waste of time, all’s not lost.” Dean grinned.

“No time to waste then.” Sam stood up.


	3. Child of Thursday

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Not gonna lie, this chapter is a mess. It was this or like four smaller chapters. So I opted for this. There are some POV jumps and time jumps. Not beta'd. You've been warned.

Shaken up and confused, Tara sat in the back seat of the Impala as Castiel and Dean tried to explain who they were and what was going on. For a disbelieving forty-five minutes as they drove, with Sam following in her Toyota Highlander, Tara tried to make sense of what they were saying.

“You’re a hunter of weird things, and you’re an angel. Of God. The God. My Coven is going to have a field day with this.” She muttered.

“You’re a freakin’ witch?!” Dean swerved.

“I’m pagan, I don’t play around with magick. None of us do. We worship nature.” She looked at him as if he had three heads.

“Freaking witches man.” Dean shook his head and focused on the road once more, ignoring the protests that Tara wasn’t a practioner of magick.

Dean pulled the Impala up in front of Tara’s house with Sam parking her Highlander in the driveway. Stepping out of the car, Tara rubbed her arms and looked over at Castiel.

“Thanks for the ride.” She said softly.

“Wait, we need to ensure that you are safe.” Castiel stepped forward. Tara turned and looked at him, hearing Sam walk up behind her.

“But I thought you said that because the Nal..thing attacked me he wasn’t going to attack me again.” Tara said softly. Sam stood next to Tara and looked between them as Dean came around the front of the Impala.

“Yes, that is true but if the egg takes hold, then he will stalk you for two weeks and attack anyone that comes near you, even if they are friendly to you, it may not interpret such interaction as friendly. We need to at least protect you for the next 12 hours to see if the egg takes, if it doesn’t then we will leave you alone. But if it takes we need to take you somewhere safe where we can protect you better.” Castiel insisted.

“Cas.” Dean warned. Castiel turned towards the green-eyed hunter.

“We take her to the bunker, the Nalgod will follow her, we lure him to our turf and we take him out.” Castiel explained.

“Use me as bait.” Tara interjected. Castiel and Dean looked back at the woman.

“Yes,” Castiel had a hint of guilt cross his face.

“But you’ll stop this thing?” She looked up at Sam

“It’s what we do.” He replied calmly.

Taking a moment and a deep breath she nodded, “Then it’s what we do.” She walked towards the house taking the keys out of Sam’s hands, “Hope you guys like spaghetti.”

Castiel followed after her quickly while Sam stayed back with his brother.

“Look at him. All grown up, hunting the big hunts, chasing tail. I’m so proud of our boy.” Dean grinned. Sammy huffed a laughed.

“So what’s the play, a night off? All three of us don’t need to be babysitting.” Sam asked.

“No, we don’t, but we can research just as well from here as we could from the motel. She may have better Wi-Fi.” Dean shrugged walking around to the trunk to open the secondary trunk with the weapons. “You wanna stand guard while I run back, grab the research and clothes?”

“You wouldn’t know how to shut down a laptop properly. I’ll go back to the motel.”

“You wouldn’t…. shut up.” Dean said slowly, grabbing a shotgun and a machete. Tossing the keys to Sam he held up a finger to him, “Not a scratch on my baby.”

“Yes Dad.”

“Sam!” Dean warned.

“I get it!” He whined.

Watching Sammy peel off into the black, Dean felt the night press in on him. The sounds, the smells, it permeated his skin and made him hyperaware of his surroundings. Checking his ammo for the third time, he approached the house slowly, looking around, sweeping the landscape with long looks. His eyes missed for nothing. Even in the dark he was picking up shapes and movements. The lights from the house were helping him. While he didn’t expect anything happening he also knew that to not expect something made you sloppy and sloppy made you dead. Making a round of the house, Dean chose to walk the grounds, looking out for the Nalgod for now.

**

Flipping on the lights as she walked in, Tara indicated for them to make themselves comfortable.  Dropping her purse and jacket on a nearby chair, she was surprised to find only Castiel behind her.

“Where’s Dean and Sam?” She asked. Castiel looked outside for a moment and assessed before answering her.

“Sam is picking up things from the motel and Dean is checking the perimeter for the creature.”

 “Oh.” Tara stood wringing her hands.

“I assure you that there is nothing to worry about. You are entirely safe with me and Dean is right outside.”

“Have I something to worry about from you?” Tara looked at Castiel, a funny little smile on her lips.

“That came out wrong….” He realized.

“I’m teasing. I’m nervous. Please. Forgive me.” She worried her bottom lip.

“Why are you nervous? Don’t you mean scared?” He asked.

“It’s been a long time since I’ve been alone with a man, or angel in my house.” She looked at Castiel and then at her feet for a moment before laughing at herself embarrassed, “And yes, I am scared too.”

“You…. Get many angels in these parts?” Castiel smiled attempting at humor.

“Not as many as you’d think.” She nodded, “Can I get you something to drink? I’m going to change and clean up before I start dinner.”

“No. Thank you.” Castiel smiled at her.

Tara nodded and turned to walk up the stairs, freezing for a moment. Turning back she looked at the angel.

“Is there any reason why the Nal…thing, would come for me early?” She asked.

“No, why?” Castiel stepped forward, eyes narrowing, his angel blade dropping into his hand.

“I may also be nervous about going upstairs.” She admitted. Castiel looked at her for a moment.

“You are scared.” He said simply. She nodded. Turning to look up the darkened stair case, Castiel reached over and flipped on the light switch before moving forward slowly. Tara followed behind. At the head of the stairs, Castiel made short work of checking each of the rooms before returning to the top of the stairs to announce that it was Nalgod free.

“Thank you.” Tara slunk against the wall, feeling the tension drain from her shoulders.

“It was no problem.” Castiel stood looking at the room that was clearly her bedroom.

“Something wrong?” She asked.

“Do you have a window open?” Castiel asked.

“I might, why?” Tara replied.

“Thought I smelled something.”

Tara straightened up.

“Not the Nalgod, just…” He looked down at her, nervous, fiddling with a ring on her right hand. “That’s a beautiful ring.”

Looking down, confused for a moment, she saw the ring and smiled. “Thank you, it was my mothers. She loved amethysts.”

“When were you born?” The angel asks.

“May 11 1978.” Tara looks up at him questioningly. Castiel smiled smugly.

“You’re one of mine.”

“Yours?”

“A child of Thursday.”

Tara stops and things for a moment and looks around and smiles herself. “Amethysts, Honeysuckle on the side of the house, in full bloom right now, Oak Tree out front.” She looked up at Castiel, “I had a Dog named Thor growing up. I never put it together till right now.”

“All representative of Thursday.” He grins.

“Let me guess, you’re the Angel of Thursdays.” She said as he started walking down the steps past her.

“I am he,” he leaned in, “And you call yourself pagan,” he teased before straightening up again. A brief look of concern on his face that Tara missed.

“It’s not every day that I meet angels. Sorry I forgot myself.” She looked back at him. Noticing he wasn’t teasing anymore she inclined her head. “What?”

“Thought I smelled…” His voice trailed off.

“The honeysuckle? It’s just below my bedroom window. My window must be open.” She looked up to her bedroom, “I’m going to get cleaned up. I’ll be right back downstairs. Help yourself to anything in the fridge. I’ll be right back down.” She ran upstairs and closed the door before the sound of the shower was heard.

Standing for a moment, Castiel was trying to process something, it was taking too long. Too long. What was it that he was trying to grasp at? It wasn’t honeysuckle. The sound of the shower caused him to turn his head to look towards her bedroom door. Slowly he mounted the stairs up and walked towards the bedroom door. Standing outside of it, he listened unsure for what but he held still. Suddenly his nostrils flared wide as did his eyes. His hand flew to the door knob and it took him a moment before his realized what he was doing. Taking a deep breath, he stepped back, noticing he had dented the handle slightly. The deep breath made it worse. Backing into the railing for the staircase, Cas was left momentarily dizzy before he was able to gain control of his facilities. Running downstairs, he headed outside quick enough to end up on the wrong end of a shotgun

“Jesus Cas.” Dean lowered the shotgun.

“We have a problem.” The angel looked at the hunter. Dean’s eyes went hard and looked towards the house. “The egg took, we have to get her to the bunker.”

“How do you know?” Dean asked looking back to Cas.

“I can smell the pheromones already.” Cas  took a few steps away from the door and held on to the railing, clearing his head. “The heat and steam from the shower amplified the effect after I caught a faint whiff as she passed by. It…caught me off guard.”

“You gonna be okay?” Dean looked at his friend.

“I was not prepared for the… effects.”

“Well, no one is.” Dean chuckled patting Cas’ back.

“Dean, if I can smell it, then the Nalgod will be able to as well. And any animal, in a 25 mile radius, supernatural or not will be here quickly. The longer we wait the bigger that radius gets. When humans start to become affected, what do you think will happen to her if she walks down the street?” Cas looked up at the hunter, an angry look on the angels face.

“I…dunno….”

“Imagine you and pie.” Cas narrowed his eyes.

Dean looked up the stairs and pulled out his phone. “Sammy, change of plans. Grab everything. We’re going back to the bunker tonight. We’re going on total lockdown.”

The ride to the bunker was not particularly joyful. In fact it could be described as downright awkward.  Dean forbade Castiel from zapping ahead and Castiel had to ride in the back with Tara, who looked hurt that Castiel was acting weird with her now. Castiel was upset Sam wouldn’t at least switch with him for this ride but Sam cited his long legs, which Castiel offered to help with for the sake of this trip. That only got him bitch faces from everyone. Sam tried to keep a conversation going but quickly realized that it was not the wisest of ideas. Tara was angry and scared that the egg had taken hold and that she had to be whisked away to some hidden ‘bunker’ in the middle of nowheresville. And Dean was just… Dean.

Early in the morning they pulled over at a truck stop to get food and make a pit stop. Tara went in to use the bathroom, Castiel followed into the little shop to make sure she wasn’t bothered. After a quick refill for the Impala, Dean joined Sam at a nearby picnic bench for breakfast.

“This seems like an extreme way to go to get a creature.” Dean groused opening up his sausage biscuit.

“You fight an angel hell bent on protecting a woman pregnant with a reptilian humanoid creature.” Sam stabbed at his fruit and looked up, “As if our lives weren’t weird enough.”

Dean chuckled sipping his coffee.

“Rude.”

“How is it rude?” Cas’ voice is heard an octave higher than normal.

“Because it means that you say that I stink.” Tara stormed over to the picnic bench.

“I don’t think you stink, I think you smell really really good. Too good, I need you to stink.” Cas implored her.

“How can I smell too good I haven’t put anything on!” She replied.

“It’s the pheromones.” Sam answered for Cas, “He’s an angel, remember, not human? He can smell it before humans. That’s how he knew the egg took.”

She looked at Cas and sighed. “But if I stink then they will smell that too.”

“What’s that?” Dean asked.

“Essence of Skunk.” Tara replied before Cas could open his mouth.

“It’s just for the car trip.”

“Hell no. Not while in baby. You are not stinking up my car. Sorry Cas, you will just have to man up.”

“Why can’t I just fly ahead, this one time, please? Tara, really it is nothing personal but if I am in that car any longer with you I will come to regret my actions done to you.”

Dean blinked. “What about the actions done against my car?”

“Dude, be a bro.” Sam looked at Dean. “It’s fine Cas, we’ll meet you back at the bunker. How about you get a room set up for her?”

“Thank you.” He sighed and was gone.

“Dude, it’s not fine.” Dean turned and looked at Sam, “He wants to hunt, he needs to drive.”

“You were torturing him. You couldn’t see the way he was looking at her the last couple of miles.”

“How?” Dean asked.

“Like a vamp at a Twi-teen.” Sammy sent a low powered bitch face at his brother.

“Sitting right here guys.” Tara smiled at the two hunters as she munched on her donut, “Am I going to have to wear my chastity belt at night or is this not a problem?”

“The bunker is safe and Castiel would rather run and hide than act on any impulse. You’ll be safe.” Dean nodded at her before taking another bite of his breakfast. “Did you get pie?”

Sam shook his head, “No why?”

“I smell cherry pie.”

Sam shrugged. “I don’t, I smell lavender and fabric softener.” He mused quizzically. The brothers looked at each other for a moment before looking at Tara.

“Oh hell.”

The last four hours of the ride to the bunker were torture to both brothers. The pheromone coming off Tara changed for each person and thing, whatever it was that they found desirable. This lead to an unspoken truce between Sam and Dean to not say or point out that both of the Winchesters were sporting bulges in their jeans for the entire ride, each of them wanting to grab Tara and have their wicked way with her. All four windows remained down the whole ride and Tara rode in the middle of the backseat to keep airflow moving and to keep out of anyone man’s grip, just in case.

Outside it wasn’t as bad, confined spaces was harder. Sam was concerned about the bunker but the air system was good and could pull in fresh air so it wouldn’t be that bad. By the time they arrived at the bunker, Sam and Dean both sought out and apologized to Cas for making him sit next to Tara for as long as they made him. He thanked them both for understanding and helped show Tara to her room, having had the forethought to already turn on the air system to bring in fresh air to help purge the desired laced air out.

“I took the liberty of having the air system to dump in a specific spot, so that all of the pheromone air will gather there.” Cas explained in the hallway while Tara was unpacking and settling in. Turning to walk back towards the research area, Castiel led both of the brothers while he continued talking, “That way when the Nalgod catches up to finding Tara, we will know where he will be and we will be ready, it is a safe way to use her as bait. I thought it was a good idea and worth a shot.” Castiel smiled.

Sam smiled a little confused.

“Wait, this wasn’t your idea? Whose was it then?”

“Who do you think Sammy-boy?” A voice piped up from the back of the library, causing Dean and Sam to both blanch and look up past Cas, eyes wide.

“No….” Sam looked at Cas.

“Awww…. Missed me Sammy? I’m touched.” Gabriel bounded out from the shadows and down to the open mouth hunters.

“You’re… you’re… dead.” Dean stuttered.

“Trickster.” Gabriel indicated at himself before walking around, “Besides all the cool kids are rising from the dead, you, me, Jesus.” Pulling a lollipop out of his pocket his pulls the wrapper off and stuffs it in his pants, “I love the whole bat cave motif by the by.” He jams the candy in his mouth.

Dean, still not moving looked back to his angel. “Cas?”

“I thought we could use some… back up.”

“Why?” Sam kept his eyes on Gabriel as he walked around touching things. “Don’t touch that!” He called after the rogue angel. Gabriel raised his hands in surrender and meandered back.

“I was compromised and I knew it was a matter of time before you two would be too. I figured an Archangel would be strong enough to resist her siren call.”

“A siren is she?” Gabriel straightened up, grinning.

“Am I?” Tara stood in the hallway and looked at the now four men discussing her.

Castiel looked at Tara for a moment before clearing his throat. “Tara, my brother Gabriel, Gabriel, this is Tara.”

“The siren, so I’ve heard.” Gabriel smiled at Tara walking over to her quickly and picking up her hand he kissed the back of it. “Mmm. You smell like cotton candy.” He looks up at her.

Looking back at Gabriel, Tara swallows and glances back at the other three, there is a predatory glean in all of their eyes. Tara turns and heads back for her bedroom.

Gabriel turns around and claps his hands together.

“That went well.”


	4. Cherry Pie

A soft knock on her door a short time later made Tara momentarily apprehensive but she said come in anyway. As the door opened she saw it was Castiel that appeared around the corner.

“May I enter?”

“Yes.” She remained sitting on the bed, her legs crossed. Silently she watched Castiel close the door behind him and pull up a chair to her bedside.

“I wanted to talk with you, I know that these are unusual circumstances and we are unusual company. But I assure you that your safety and the destruction of this creature is what we want. My brother… is… eccentric. And can be, a lot to handle, even for those of us who have been around him for a millennium.”

“I heard that!” Gabriel called out from the distance. Castiel did not show any change of emotion though Tara tried to suppress a grin.

“I want you to be comfortable here, Tara.” Castiel said, worried lines forming around his face.

“Thanks Cas,” She looked at her hands, “Maybe it’s just better that I stay locked up in here though.” She glanced up.

“Why would you say that?” His worry turned to a frown.

“I don’t want to cause problems and apparently I already have. Plus….” She looked down, “It would just be better if I stayed away.”

“No, you were going to say more. Please finish your sentence.” He pressed her.

“It’s been a long ride. And I think I may be more tired than I thought I just need to get some sleep I think.” She smiled, though it didn’t reach her eyes.

Castiel knew she wasn’t telling him the whole truth but agreed that it was a long and grating trip for all involved.

“Why am I not affecting you like I was earlier?” She asked suddenly.

“You are. I’m using a breathing technique Gabriel taught me to lessen the amount of pheromones that are affecting me.”

“So angels need to breathe after all?” She asked.

“Only when we are in a vessel.” He nodded, “In my true form, well, not really…”

“Ah.” Tara replied. “Do you have wings? Is that how you flew back here?”

“Yes.” Castiel replied, a faint smile playing on his lips.

“Can I see them, please?” She asked, excited.

“Let’s discuss that tomorrow, Child of Thursday.” Castiel rose slowly. Tara slumped but nodded. Smiling fully Castiel stood over her bed looking down at her. Tara looked up.

“You’re the only one that hasn’t told me what I smell like to them.” She said.

“Maybe we will discuss that tomorrow as well.” He said, “Sit up.” She obliged him blinking in confusion. “Good girl.” He leaned forward and kissed the top of Tara’s head, a blush rushing over her cheeks. Castiel found he liked that. “Now, get some sleep, we’ll talk more tomorrow.” He turned and walked out of her room turning the lights off as he left.

“Night.” She lay in the dark and chuckled. “How did he do that?” She wondered to herself.

***

Tossing and turning, Tara didn’t sleep much through the night. There were too many things that kept waking her up. First it was strange noises in the bunker, then needing to use the bathroom, then it was being uncomfortable and trying to find a different position to get comfortable again. It didn’t help. There was just something that kept waking her, a feeling that she was forgetting something. Rolling over she checked her cell phone and found that it was a little after 4:00 in the morning. Sighing she sat up, surprised to find she wasn’t as tired as she thought she would be, in fact she felt like she could go running, she had a lot of energy. Too much energy. Dressing, she decided to do a little baking then make breakfast.

Remembering where the kitchen was having passed it the night before, she took some time to get to know the space before gathering ingredients and starting the ovens preheating. Noticing a small boom box on a shelf and a stack of tapes she picked through them as she slipped on an apron over her clothes. Selecting an unlabeled tape she pressed play and waited. It was The Weight by The Band. Nodding her approval she began mixing ingredients and started baking some cookies.

While the first batch of cookies went into the oven, she decided to bake a pie, remembering that Dean said something the day before about cherry pie. Changing directions slightly, Tara began working off a pie recipe she found on line on her phone, amazed at the excellent cell and wifi reception she got in the bunker. Raiding the fridge and pantry she found ingredients to make a cherry pie, chocolate pie and a strawberry pie. Deciding to try all three, she started working on them while she finished on the cookies, all the while dancing to the classic rock mix tape she was listening to.

It was the heavenly aroma of pie that woke him from his slumber. One eye opened, then the other before he looked around groggy. At first he worried that Tara had wandered into his room but Dean saw he was alone like normal but the scent of pie was heavy in the air. Curious if it was her or if someone was baking, Dean pulled a tee shirt on quickly and walked out into the hall, towards the kitchen.

Enter Sandman by Metalica just ended and Tara was about to pop the strawberry pie in, the last of her baking so far. Everything was cooling on racks on the industrial countertops when she Warrant started playing Cherry Pie. Chuckling as she put the pie in the oven she turned and leaned against the counter, scrolling through her phone looking for something else to bake, thinking cinnamon rolls for the angel with the sweet tooth, swaying her hips to the music.

Dean stopped in the doorway of the kitchen and blinked. Hit by the smell of freshly baked pie and the scent associated with Tara as cherry pie, he felt hard immediately. Grabbing onto the doorframe from the suddenly lack of blood to his head, Dean tried to focus on anything else he could think of to clean his brain. Benny in a tutu, Gabriel in Casa Erotica, Crowley in a bikini. Nothing was helping. The irony of the music was not lost on him either. Clenching the door frame he tried to walk backwards out of the kitchen but his feet would not respond. All he could do was stare at her in a haze of lust and need.

Wondering if they had enough flour, Tara looked up for a moment and tried to think, looking back at her phone, she saw her screen had gone black but that there was a reflection of someone other than her in it. Turning quickly, she saw Dean in the doorway, fighting the urge to come in. She could see the hunger in his eyes. For a moment there was fear but it was quickly replaced by that feeling she had earlier that woke her up, the feeling of forgetting something. Her body burned and suddenly there was a scent in the air that she smelled heavily over the baking, danger. It radiated off of Dean in waves. Instead of running from him, it called her to him. It made her want him. Blinking she shook her head trying to clear her own head.

“Dean..?” She asked, her voice huskier than normal. Hands firmly gripping the stainless steel counter behind her, she lowered her face towards him and inhaled sharply.

The breath and look Tara gave him was all the cue he needed before Dean pounced on her. There was no tenderness just need. He crushed her against the counter, lips against hers as his moved his hand under her clothes and between her legs, rubbing circles into her already sensitive clit. Gasping into his mouth, Tara’s eyes flew open, finding that Dean was watching her as he nibbled on her bottom lip.

Slowly Dean moved one finger inside her, working it in and out of her. Tara moaned while Dean shivered, she was already ready for him, his scent had her ready the moment she smelled him. Moving her hands between them she started working his pajama pants down, pleased to find he slept commando. Taking the cue, Dean withdrew his hand quickly and spun her around, bending her over the countertop. Looking back over her shoulder at him, Tara shivered this time as Dean ripped her sleep shorts off her before moving forward and entering her roughly.

Biting her lip she tried to hold in her sounds as Dean was merciless with his thrusts. All that could be heard were his grunts, the slaps of flesh on flesh and her occasional whimpers. Feeling her hair pulled back roughly she cried out.

“I want to hear you.” Dean growled in her ear. That did it for her. She lost control and began crying out with every stroke. Her hands flailed trying to find something to hang onto. The hand in her hair tightened, causing pain but in only made the moment hotter for her.  

“Dean… I’m… It’s… Oh… God….” She began to whimper as she tightened around him.

“Fuck Tara.” He breathed. Dean spilled inside of her a moment before she crested her orgasm. Her body rigid with pleasure she had never experienced before. It was quick, rough and intense for the both of them.

“Damn.” Dean breathed, pulling himself out and his pajama pants up. After helping Tara dress,  he leaned against the counter next to her and turned her face to him, “You okay?” He panted. She could only nod, still breathless from the encounter.

“WHAT IS THIS?”

Both Tara and Dean turned towards the door to see it darkened, wings expanding behind the figure and electric blue eyes focusing on them.

“Cas?” Dean stood up, hands up in front of him, “Buddy come one, what is this?”

“You’ve violated her Dean Winchester.” Castiel growled.

“Cas, wait…” Tara tried to defend Dean.

“Silence!” He looked at her for a moment. Tara lowered her head and stepped back.

“She cannot help herself right now Dean, she is being affected by the egg within her, her pheromone is affecting us all.” Castiel lowered his wings and entered the kitchen slowly, “I would expect that you would understand something about restraint.” Castiel looked at Dean hard. “But perhaps that lesson still needs to be taught.” Castiel raised a hand towards Tara. Hesitating a moment, she walked towards the angry angel and took it. Wrapping her up in his arms Castiel never moved his eyes from Dean. “We help people Dean, not take advantage of them.”

“He wasn’t…” Tara started but a quick rock of Castiel’s arms indicated she needed to be quiet.

Dean looked from Castiel’s eyes to Tara’s, his face full of regret and worry.

“I’m sorry Tara.” He hung his head.

“Dean, it’s fine. We’re both to blame.” Tara replied. Dean looked up at her for a moment and took a deep breath before straightening up. A confused look on his face.

“Wait, why isn’t she affecting me right now?” He looked up at Castiel behind Tara.

“Because you’ve mated with her. You probably won’t be affected by her for a couple of days.” Castiel relaxed briefly but only briefly. 

“Awesome.” Dean breathed, relaxing.

“Tara, go shower and wait for me in your room please. I’d like to speak to Dean for a moment.” Castiel looked at Tara for the first time since walking into the room, “I’ll bring you some breakfast.”

Nodding her head she stepping around Castiel and glanced back at Dean, “That pie has about 10 more minutes before it needs to come out.” Walking out into the hallway she immediately set about the task the angel asked of her.

“Dean, what were you thinking?” Castiel turned on his friend once Tara had left the room.

“I wasn’t I woke up smelling the pie and it didn’t smell like her so I came down to look, then I found her and … it was all too much, she turned on me too, man. It wasn’t all just me. I’ll admit it was hard to resist but she was just as willing.” Dean kept his hands up and his eyes on the angel.

The frown on Castiel relaxed and turned thoughtful.

“You didn’t force yourself?” Castiel glanced up at him.

“No! I’m a lot of things Cas but I’m not an asshole.” Dean dropped his hands. Castiel continued looking at him, “Okay I’m an asshole but not like that.” Dean leaned back on the counter, “What does this mean? Does she have some sort of reaction to others like we have to her?”

“That I don’t know. I’ll speak to her when she is done cleaning herself.” Castiel straightened up. “I am sorry Dean, for falsely accusing you of forcing yourself upon her-“

“Naw man forget it.” Dean waved him off and turned picking up a cooking and took a bite.

“But I think it’s best that Tara remains with me during her time in the bunker.” Castiel finished.

Dean turned back to face his friend.

“What you don’t trust me now?” He said, mouth full of cookie.

“I’m afraid that she may pose a danger to herself as much as we would to her. And we need to focus on destroying the Nalgod. We cannot do that if we are stalking the hallways looking for her for… pleasure.” He scrunched up his face at the last word.

“Hey, don’t give me that holier than thou shit, you’ve tasted from the cup of sin.” Dean crossed his arms.

Castiel rubbed the back of his neck.

“I still think it would be better that she remain with me under my protection.”

Inclining his head Dean looked hard at the angel.

“You want her for yourself.” He accused.

Castiel growled from the back of his throat causing Dean to both startle and be turned on simultaneously. With a blink he was gone, leaving Dean alone in the kitchen to blink and blush at the thought of Cas being that possessive over him.


	5. Secrets

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 2 continues... secrets are starting to be revealed as the team are starting to settle in.

Standing outside of her bedroom, Castiel took a moment. When had he become so possessive over Tara? Kissing her head last night, raging against his best friend. This was not his normal behavior and in truth it was worrying him. He knew that Tara’s scent was affecting him more than he was letting on. The breathing exercises that Gabriel had shown him helped but they weren’t perfect. In fact it felt like a slippery slope that he was losing ground on.

Hesitating to knock, he wondered what to say, would she fear him? Had he frightened her? He had made her a promise that she was safe here in the bunker. Castiel was sure he would keep his word about that. If the kitchen incident was truly consensual then he would forget about it.

Looking down the hallway back towards the kitchen, Castiel couldn’t help the hot coil of jealousy that sat in the pit of his stomach. Why Dean? What did she see in him that she did not see in him? After all, Castiel was an Angel of the Lord, you would think that would count for something. Perhaps that was too alien for her.

Straightening his spine and trying to clear his mind of these ridiculous jealous thoughts, he knocked softly on her door, entering when he heard her soft voice call to him. Inside, the room was very much as he last remembered it. The bed had been made and Tara had laid out more things of hers to indicate that this space was indeed hers.

Looking up from the mirror, she looked over at the angel as he closed the door. Watching her towel dry her hair, he stood by the door, waiting for some sort of cue to be allowed further access to her space.

“Have a seat.” She finally said, seeing him wait. Walking to the chair that remained by her bedside he sat and resumed watching her.

“I wanted to talk to you about what happened earlier.” He started off slowly. “I want to hear your side of things.”

“Dean did nothing wrong, Cas.” Tara walked over and sat on the bed facing him, “When I saw him in the door way, he was trying to fight the urge to …. Take me. But I was overwhelmed as well. I caught a scent in the air…” She trailed off. Cas inclined his head and narrowed his eyes.

“What did you smell?”

“Danger.” She blushed, looking at her hands in her lap. Glancing up she saw him look confused, “The attraction of a ‘bad boy’ type. Dean is very much that kind of guy, or at least was for me at that moment.” Her cheeks burned red hot with embarrassment.

“I see.”

“When I realized that I was smelling him and that I was wanting him, something clicked.” She worried her bottom lip. “I… I don’t know what I was thinking, actually. I’m not sure if I can get properly pregnant while having this… thing in me. We didn’t use protection, I’m not on anything.” She covered her face with her hands.

“You regret your time with Dean.” Castiel stated more than ask.

“I…” She looked up into electric blue eyes, “I don’t know.” She answered honestly. “No, it’s… it’s complicated.”

“Fornication can complicate many relationships.” Castiel leaned forward, resting his elbows on his knees, “Especially when there are no feelings attached to it.”

Looking at the angel, Tara blinked hard. “There is more to it than that.” She sad before looking away.

Castiel set his lips into a tight line, knowing that she was still holding back. It bothered him that she wouldn’t trust him to tell him, to confide in him.

“Tara, you can tell me anything.” He said quietly.

Turning her head back to look at him, she looked like she was about to speak, starring into his deep blue eyes, but as quickly as she seemed to open up she closed herself off.

“Thank you Cas, I will remember that.” She smiled. He nodded curtly.

“I spoke with Dean, I think it would be best, for now that you remain under my protection. At least until we get the pheromone situation under control.”

Tara looked at him for a long quiet moment.

“I’m already in a prison. An underground prison, and now you are wanting me to be chained to your hip?” She looked at the angel in disbelief, “No, I’m sorry I won’t. I played along this far, I’m here on the chance that the Nal-thing will follow me trying to get the child that he placed in me. I’ll not lose any further freedoms because you don’t like the fact that I slept with Dean.” Tara climbed to her feet.

Castiel blinked, “This is not about you and Dean, “

“Then what is it about?” She asked crossing her arms.

“I’m simply trying to protect you and to protect the others. If the Nalgod smells Dean on you he may try to kill Dean!” Castiel rose to his feet as well.

“Maybe you should be telling the others this instead of me.” She tightened her jaw and stared at Castiel.

“I would hope by telling you that you could help exercise some restraint.” Castiel took a step forward, invading her personal space.

“Well seeing as how you yourself have been treating me like a petulant child, I think you’re speaking to the wrong person.” She sneered, “Besides, where can go? It’s not like I can leave.” She stormed out of her room and down the hall.

**

“I’m not finding anything on this creature.” Sam sat back and rubbed his eyes. “There has to be something that I missed.”

“You don’t have an obscured booked of little known monsters of the British Empire?” Gabriel asked looking at a row of books on a wall.

Sam looked up with a low wattage bitch face that was more tired than annoyed. At the silence Gabriel turned and looked at him.

“Sorry Moose, just asking. Since these things originate in Africa, maybe looking up monsters is not the way to go, maybe looking up Africa and working backwards may work better.”

Sam sat, thinking for a moment before jumping up and walked over to a large collection of black, tall books and pulling one out before flipping through it as he walked back to the table, already strewn with books.

“Is there a particular region of Africa that the Nalgod is from?” Sam asked, fingering through the pages.

“Western Africa, mostly.” Gabriel wandered over.

Sam started flipping through pages as Dean wandered in, huge slice of pie on a plate in his hands.

“Whatcha doing?” He asked as he took a bite, making obscene noises and he chewed on the pie.

“Dude, where did ya get pie from?” Sam looked up and furrowed his brow.

“Tara made it for me.” He took another bite as he walked up and looked over Sammy’s other shoulder at the book they were looking at, “Nalgod lore. Wasn’t Cas’ knowledge enough?”

“We wanted to see if there was anything that Cas may have forgotten or missed.” Sam continued to watch his brother eat the pie in large disgusting bites, making faces that were better saved for the bedroom.

“Tara made you pie?” Gabriel pouted.

“Na ha. Eye may mawwy da gwil.” Dean said, as he chewed.

“Dean, chew.” Sam commanded.

“Dares coocees.” He looked at Gabriel. The angel’s eyes went big before he blinked away and back, plate full of cookies and a glass of milk.

“Girl can bake.” Gabriel moaned after a bite.

“Eye know rigf?!” Dean looked at Gabriel, his eyes big and nodding.

Sam rolled his eyes before stealing a cookie and looking back at the book.

“Anything?” Dean asked after swallowing.

“Not much.” Sam paused after taking a moment to nod to Gabriel in appreciation of the cookie.

“Told you.” Gabriel sat across the table from Sam and chewed on his cookies and drank his milk as the brothers conversed.

“Cas was right about everything, including the ivory.” Sam said.

“That’s it?” Dean sat down his pie to look at the book.

“I just found the book, Dean. Give me a minute to read.” Sam took the book back and started looking it over as Dean straightened up.

“Well, there has to be a way to gank this mother quickly.” Dean said looking over at Gabriel.

“Don’t look at me, Cassie is the brains, I’m the sexy in this operation.” He bit into another cookie.

“The hell?” Dean turned, hearing a commotion down the hall just as Tara came storming into the library, “What’s wrong Tara?” Obviously her talk with Castiel didn’t go well.

Things went in slow motion. Sam’s eyes went as big as dinner plates as he stood up and lunged for Tara, her anger amplifying her scent up a thousand fold and with Sam being susceptible and caught unawares, he could not stop himself from reacting like a wild animal. Crawling across the table, he tried to get to her, trying to get to the thing that he wanted most in the room, which at that moment was her. It took a moment for Tara to realize that maybe Castiel was right, that she was posing a danger to the men in the bunker or at least a distraction. And an even bigger danger to herself if she couldn’t stop them and she didn’t want to reciprocate. But as she made eye contact with Sam, she felt her heart start beating hard and sensed ‘Death’ from him. Her body shuddered with want even as Gabriel tackled her to the ground, knocking both the wind and the ant out of her.

“Don’t say I did nothing for you kiddo.” He held her in place and looked up at Sam just as Castiel came running around the corner and assisted Dean in holding Sam back.

“Get her out of her!” Castiel cried. With a blink of her eye she was in a heart shaped bed covered in animal print satin sheets. Gabriel was up and across the room at a bar mixing drinks wearing a shirt and vest open to his navel, his hair slicked back and a pair of black slacks.

“What the hell?” Tara closed the pink satin robe over the pink satin baby doll negligée she was wearing, complete with fuzzy high heels and looked around.

“Like it? It’s where I come when I need to get away from the drag of the regular world.” Gabriel finished shaking up a cocktail and poured two pink beverages into martini glasses and brought them over to the bed, handing one to Tara before lounging across it, watching her.

“I’m pregnant.” She said, looking at the Archangel.

“With the child of a monster. Unless you plan to keep it, I don’t see you doing any harm having a drink or two. After all, it plans to devour you once it’s hatched.”

“True.” She sipped the drink. “This is a really good Cosmo.”

“What do you think I do in my downtime, watch humans?” Gabriel shrugged. Tara giggled.

“You’re not at all like Cas. Why is that?”

Gabriel sipped his drink thoughtfully and sighed.

“Castiel is a good soldier. Doing what he’s told. Free will is a new concept to him. So is human emotions. He wants to do right by heaven and by humanity, but I learned a long time ago that you can’t, there’s no way. You can’t please everyone. You end up pissing someone off, which is why he fell.” He sipped his drink, “Me? I played dead, got a new name and face and reinvented myself, till the Winchesters figured me out and Cas found me. I was doing great, doing what I wanted for once. But ultimate power and no consequences gets old after a while.”

“Is that why you’re helping?” She asked.

“I have my reasons for doing what I’m doing.” He kept his eyes on her. Tara shuddered but felt no pull towards Gabriel. Blinking she looked around at the room. Tacky as it was, like it was straight from a bad 70s porn movie, complete with mirrors on the ceiling, there was not lust haze with Gabriel.

“If you’re wondering why I’m not trying to get into your pants, you can relax, you’re not my type. Yes, there is a slight pull, and I suspect that it is the bun in your over that is making the false call in my head towards you, but don’t worry, of all of us, you’re the safest with me.” Gabriel sat up and clicked on the TV.

Blinking at the oddness of the angel next to her she furrowed her brow.

“Then, why the room? The drinks, the outfits?” She asked.

“Would you be more comfortable if I took you to the county fair?” He asked looking up at her.

“Why am I safe with you? Cas said the same thing and then told me I can’t leave his side.” She narrowed her eyes at Gabriel.

Sighing, Gabriel sat up and faced her.

“Because I’m the only one in the bunker that doesn’t want to sleep with you. Like I said, you’re not my type.”

“Oh.” Tara looked at him, “Is there someone that you’re involved with then?” She asked, out of curiosity.

“No, not yet, but I’m hopeful.” He moved to sit with his back against the headboard. Legs crossed before him.

“Can I help?”

Gabriel looked at her and blinked a moment before smiling.

“Don’t sleep with Sam Winchester. Seriously, of the last ten woman he’s slept with like six of them have died. Only an Archangel can handle a cock of that magnitude.” He winked. Tara stared at him for a moment before laughing out loud.

“Done.” Smiling she cozied next to him, feeling his arm wrap around her, “How long we gonna stay here?”

“Until the movie is over, then we’ll go back to the bunker.” He kissed the top of her head and sipped on his drink.

“Could I tell you something else?” She asked timidly, afraid to look up at him.

“Of course hot cakes, what’s up?” He looked down at her.

“There’s a part of me that’s grateful for the curse.” She felt her cheeks blush bright red, embarrassed at what she was saying.

“Oh?”

She sighed, “Well….”

**

“This is what I am talking about Dean.” Castiel said after dropping the unconscious Sam on his bed.

“This is not up for discussion Cas.” Dean went over and adjusted his brother’s body to be less askewed.

“It needs to be. She is presenting to be a problem, she is a distraction and unless you all sleep with her every few days, there will be no working around her unless she is taken somewhere else.” Castiel insisted.

“You all.” Dean looked up from tucking Sam’s leg from under the blankets, “Don’t try to tell me you weren’t affected too, I remember how hard you were trying to get away from her in the Impala the other day. Don’t act like you’re above this, Cas.”

“I am able to filter-“

“Bullshit Cas. You want her for yourself. If you are calling it protection, fine, whatever. But for some reason, she has resisted you and it’s bothering you.” Dean stood up, arms crossed on his chest.

“This has nothing to do with me and intercourse with that woman.” Castiel narrowed his eyes.

“Where would you take her then?”

“Somewhere safe.”

“Uh huh. And the Nalgod?” Dean asked.

“What about it?”

“How would you take care of it?”

“I would wait for you to take care of it.”

“And how would we if we don’t know where ‘somewhere safe’ is?” Dean cocked an eyebrow up.

Castiel remained quiet for a moment. To that, Dean walked past Castiel and out of his brother’s room and back towards the library.

“I still say she is a distraction and dangerous. We should move her at once.”

“She is in the bunker, Cas. We will have to learn to control ourselves around her and not to give into temptation, even if that means we have to wear gas masks.” Dean snapped.

“I still want her under my protection. I fear she cannot control herself-“ Castiel stopped speaking once they stepped into the library seeing Gabriel and Tara standing in the library once more. Tara stood staring at Castiel, still wearing the outfit that Gabriel put her in. Thankfully the robe was closed. Turning she gave Gabriel a kiss on the cheek before smiling at Dean and walked past Castiel and towards her room.

Waiting till she was out of ear shot, Castiel approached his brother.

“What did you do to her?”

“Nothing. Maybe.” Gabriel grinned.

“Gabriel,” Dean warned, “So help me I will stick you full of angel blades you’ll look like a pin cushion.”

“We talked, okay, geeze, you two are buzzkills.” Gabriel’s smile faded, “She is upset being smothered by you Cassie, so lay off.”

“Please stop calling me that.” Castiel pouted.

“And…?” Dean pressed.

“And….. nothing.” Gabriel lied.

“Gabriel.” Castiel warned this time.

“She’s secretly happy about this curse.” He felt awful for betraying the trust she placed in him, but she never said he couldn’t say anything about this.

“What?” Dean blinked.

“She has low self-esteem and has a rough time landing a guy and to have a bunch of hotties trying to get in her pants has done wonders for her. So while the idea of what happened to her sickens her, she is also thankful for what happened. Though, she knows it’s shallow and not lasting.”

Castiel grew quiet and thoughtful, stepping back from the other two men. The sound of beating wings made Dean turn around in time to see Castiel disappear.

“Awesome.” Dean threw up one hand.

“Relax, I think he’s starting to understand humans, though not sure about women though.” Gabriel patted Dean on the back, “Where’s your bro?”

“Sleeping. Why?”

“Curious what happened to the moose after he tried charging for a mate.” Gabriel replied nonchalantly. “Well, look at the time,” he looked at his naked wrist. “I better get on to bed. Night Dean.” Gabriel disappeared in a flapping of wings. Dean nodded a moment before he realized something.

“You don’t sleep you douche!” Dean cried out. “Crap.” He cursed under his breath. Grabbing his plate of unfinished pie he walked back to his room (after checking on Sammy, who was sound asleep and alone) and turned on another episode of Game of Thrones episode so that he could discuss it with Charlie the next time he saw her.

Not that he was a fan.

He liked the show (much to her amusement) and okay thought that the Oberyn character was bad assed, and secretly smooth as fuck. If only he could be half that cool…


	6. Angel Love

Laying on her bed, Tara huffed into her pillow frustrated by her circumstances.

“Hello Tara.” A gruff voice said softly behind her. Turning quickly she looked at the foot of her bed to find Castiel standing there, looking at her, “I’m sorry, for trying to control you, for trying to tell you what to do. I do worry about you. But instead of trying to smother you I will instead offer my services to you if you have need of them.” He walked up to the side of the bed and sat down next to her. There was an electric moment that passed between them, a second that hung heavy in the air.

Reaching out, Castiel stroked her cheek as he looked into her eyes, “You are so very beautiful.” He said softly.

Listening quietly, Tara followed him with her eyes. Her heart started beating wildly in her chest. There was a sense of ‘Trust’ when she looked into his eyes. Reaching forward she took his face into her hands and kissed his lips softly. Castiel responded to the kiss eagerly, slipping off his trench coat and jacket as he continued to kiss her lips.

Surprised at how soft his lips were, despite the cracked and parched look to them, Tara pulled back gasping for air, her face pointed towards the ceiling, the room already starting to spin, simply from the act of kissing. Her lips felt bruised as Castiel moved his lips down her neck, continuing his worship of her. Slowly Castiel opened the robe to gain better access to her chest.

“Did Gabriel give you these clothes?” He asked before kissing her collarbone.

“He did and was a gentleman about it.” Tara replied.

Castiel growled softly as his lips continued to work down further her body. The sound carried straight through her body, causing a tingle within her that needed to be satisfied. Running her hand into his hair she pulled lightly, causing the angel to look up. Electric blue eyes focused on her, these eyes that have witnessed more than she could possible imagine locked on to her and for the briefest of moments she forgot how to speak.

“Need your lips again.” He growled, pulling her towards his face once more. This time she leaned back and started working the buttons on his shirt. Soon, his shirt, trousers, boxers and her pink satin clothes were on the ground, leaving them both skin to skin in her small bed. Breathing hard, her heart hammering in her chest, she looked up at Castiel, who seemed just as nervous as she did. Slowly they began kissing again. Moving her hips against his, it was obvious that lubrication was not going to be an issue, at least one more perk to this condition. Her mind and her body were ready for him. It took no coaxing from her either to prepare him, he was ready as well. Feeling his hardness move against her and through her wetness drove her mad. Each movement caused beautiful friction for her and a hiss through clenched teeth from him. Finally the buildup was too great for him and with just a different thrust of his hips, he moved inside of her. Stilling for a moment, both of them dizzy, Castiel gave Tara’s body a moment to adjust to his size before slowly moving forward. Still gripping the back of his head, Tara kept her eyes locked on his for a moment before closing them and biting her lip. It was getting hard for her to not make any noise.

Castiel sought out her mouth with his lips.

“Breathe Tara.” He nuzzled her ear before kissing her neck.

Gasping for air, Tara began to breathe but also began to moan. Her sounds spurned on Castiel. In all of his existence there were few things that came close to physical intimacy though he experienced it on a totally different level than humans did. Being a celestial being he was able to feel things on every level. Even the feel of her hands in her hair caused him a ripple of pleasure that coursed through his body. Feeling her legs wrap around his waist and pull him in deeper made his head spin. The little begging noises that she was making made Castiel weak.

Crashing his lips against hers he bucked twice before he gasped. The rush of blood through the veins of Jimmy Novaks body was like fire against the angel’s grace. Leaning his head back, Castiel felt close to his end, though oddly, he didn’t feel the need to extend his wings. Trying to not focus on that fact he continued with his thrusting and instead turned his attention towards the mounting pleasure that was turning in his stomach.

Her back arched and body rigid, Tara was in the midst of her second orgasm before Castiel came. Still, his wing remained tucked into his body. Breathing deeply, he held Tara in his arms while their heart rates began to slow. Looking absolutely wrecked, Tara blinked groggily up at the angel.

“I…” was all she could get out before her eyes closed and she fell asleep.

Castiel smiled softly and kissed her forehead before slipping out of her bed and cleaning and dressing himself with a wave of his hand. Standing at the foot of her bed, Castiel was suddenly overcome by a sense of guilt thinking that he too took advantage of Tara and her situation, just as Dean had. And this was after the fact he had lectured Dean and then had to restrain Sam. He needed guidance about this. So he did what he normally did, and that was seek out his friend, he went looking for Dean.

Once the door shut, Tara opened her eyes. Sighing as silent tears fell onto her cheeks, she sat up. Wiping her face she got up and took a quick shower. Coming out of the bathroom she looked around her little bedroom. Having made up her mind, she dressed and started packing quickly.


	7. Let's Get it On

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it took a while!

The Winchesters were disgustingly predictable. It was why Gabriel stayed in the bathroom until Dean checked in on his brother. Once gone, the trickster emerged and watched the larger hunter brother in his bed for a moment before walking to his bedside and sitting down. Two fingers to the human’s forehead and Sam’s eyes slowly fluttered open as he took a deep breath in.

“Gabriel?” He asked blinking up.

“Hiya Sammy.”

“What’s going on?” Sam looked around.

“Well you went Hulk on us, tried to grab Tara but luckily I was there to save the day.” Gabriel smiled, “Dean and Cassie were there too but I think they were busy making out.”

Sam blinked in silence before finding his voice.

“Is Tara okay?”

“She is. A little pissed with Cassie but she’ll grow to forgive him.”

“So… why are you here? Is Dean okay?”

“Dean’s good, he’s probably going back for seconds.”

“For pie?” Sam started sitting up.

“Sure, for pie.” Gabriel watched him as he moved.

“So again, why are you here?” Sam crossed his arms.

“Well, Cassie had to knock you out and I was so beside myself with worry that I had to check on you to make sure that he didn’t do anything to you that would be permanent.”

A bitchface was his response. Gabriel held Sam’s gaze before looking down and swallowing. The breath caught in Sam’s chest as he realized that while Gabriel had made light of it, he had been sincere in his meaning.

“I…uh….”

“Well, good talk. Glad to see you’re in one piece.” The angel stood.

“Gabriel.” Sam spoke up, “You… you don’t have to go.”

“Are you sure?” Gabriel turned slightly towards Sam, furrowing his brow.

Keeping his eyes on the standing angel, Sam nodded. Gabriel sat down once more on the side of the bed. Seconds ticked by in the heavy air between them, made heavier as they held eye contact. Swallowing hard Sam fidgeted with the blankets on the bed.

“Am I making you nervous?” Gabriel asked him.

“What? No... Not at all...” Sam stuttered.

Reaching out Gabriel placed his hand over Sam’s, stilling the movement.

“What…what are you doing?” Sam asked, a slight tremor in his voice. Recoiling Gabriel started muttering apologizes before Sam reached out his hand taking the archangel’s in his. A long, deep breath later, Sam looked up into Gabriel’s eyes. “This had better not be some sort of trick.”

“No, no tricks.” Gabriel shook his head in shocked disbelief.

“Good, otherwise-“

“Let me guess, pain and some sort of prolong torture.” Gabriel leaned closer towards Sam.

“Something like that.” Sam leaned forward, “But something tells me that you would probably would enjoy that.”

Gabriel grinned. “When you talk that way….” He turned his head and bit his lip.

“Complete your sentence.”

“When you talk that way, it turns me on.” Gabriel looked into Sam’s eyes.

This time the pause was back between them again but only briefly before Sam grabbed the back of Gabriel’s head and pulled him forward, covering the angel’s mouth with his lips, kissing him deeply. Despite Sam’s mind railing against this, his body wanted it. There was nothing wrong with love, there was nothing wrong with desire but he had never had such strong feelings for anyone before. Not Jess, not Amelia. This was different and not just because this was a man and an angel but because it was the trickster. Pulling back Sam looked at Gabriel.

“Why are you stopping?” Gabriel asked frustrated.

“I… want to know that-“

“Jesus Sammy, shut up and kiss me.” Gabriel covered Sam’s mouth with his own. Working his tongue against the tight line of Sam’s lips begging for entrance. It took little persuasion to open the Hunter’s mouth to the Trickster. Roaming hands moved about as Gabriel moved in a more comfortable position next to the tall man.

“Gabe….” Sam pulled away, still holding the angel’s face, “I’m not … I’m not ready for….”

“Moose… I get it, you’ve been on the straight and narrow until three seconds ago. We can take things as slow or fast as you like.”

Sam looked at Gabriel’s eyes and a slow smile crept across his face. Pulling the shorter man into his arms, Sam held him in his arms and kissed his forehead before snuggling into him. Closing his eyes, Sam sighed contentedly.

“You know I don’t sleep right?” Gabriel looked up at the taller man, even in bed.

“Shhh, don’t screw up the magic.” Sam whispered pulling the smaller man in closer to him.

**

Knocking on Dean’s bedroom door, Castiel waited before he heard the hunter invite him in.

“Hello Dean.” Castiel greeted him as he closed the door behind him.

“What’s up Cas?” Dean asked, sipping his scotch before sitting down. Castiel looked around before sitting in the chair near Dean’s bed. Fidgeting, it took him several minutes before he could find his voice.

“I… I had… relations with… Tara.” Castiel said, his voice low, embarrassed even. Dean blinked, looking at Castiel before scowling.

“After what you said to me?” Dean growled.

“Dean-“

“You still went ahead and slept with her anyway. Of all the low-“

“DEAN!” Castiel flashed his eyes for a moment in warning, “I went to talk to her, to check to make sure that she was okay. I had no intentions to sleep with her, it sort of happened.”

“Sort of happened?”

“Just as you said, it sort of happened.” Castiel returned the scowl. Taking a deep breath Dean relaxed and sipped his drink.

“Touche.”

A silence settled between the two men for a moment.

“Did I take advantage of Tara?” Castiel asked quietly.

Dean looked up from his glass of scotch.

“Depends on how things went down.”

“It was mutual, if you are wondering.” Castiel narrowed his eyes.

“Never said it wasn’t.” Dean stood and refilled his glass and filled one for Castiel for good measure. Handing the glass to the angel he sat down again on the edge of the bed.

“I feel…. Conflicted about what I’ve done.” Castiel bemoaned, taking the glass and looking at the golden liquid.

“Because you both were not in your right mind?” Dean asked.

“I would rather be intimate with someone who chooses me rather than give into animalistic urges.”

“Cas, half the fun is giving into animalistic urges.”

Tilting his head and squinting, Castiel looked at Dean, unsure of what that meant. Dean rolled his eyes and downed his glass before moving forward and planting a kiss on Castiel’s lips. Grabbing the back of the angel’s head Dean pulled their faces together tightly. Sitting back Dean grinned at the angel, who only stared at him in disbelief.

“Why did you kiss me?” Castiel asked stunned.

“To show you that giving into your animalistic side is not a bad thing.” Dean stood to refill his glass.

“To be honest that was more surprise than animalistic, Dean.” The angel chided.

“Well I wasn’t about to jump you without your consent.” He poured another glass for himself.

“You have my consent.”

“What?” Dean turned around, glass in hand.

“You have my consent.” Castiel repeated. Dean stood looking at him dumbfounded. Slowly Castiel raised his glass, hereto previously untouched and sipped slowly on his drink. Dean watched the movement of his lips and throat, his mind racing with possibilities. The kiss was a dare, what he said a bluff. Never had he ever dream Cas calling him on it.

Something in the angel clicked because Castiel rose slowly, setting his glass down. Dean watched him move, unable to comprehend what was happening. Maybe he was dreaming.

“Perhaps it would be best if I show you what the definition of animalistic is, Dean Winchester.” Castiel took a step closer towards the hunter before standing still. His impossibly blue eyes holding Dean unable to move or think. Gulping for air, Dean nodded. “Undress then.” Castiel demanded, removing his own trench coat and laying it on the back of his chair.

Instinctively Dean set down the glass and began untying his boots, kicking them off one at a time, pulling off his socks, he glanced over at Cas who remained standing and watching him. Pulling the shirt off over his head and tossing it aside, Dean suddenly felt very nervous.

“Perhaps I have to teach you a lesson?” Castiel raised an eyebrow, “For keeping me waiting.” Sitting down in his chair, Castiel picked up his glass and sipped again on it.

“Are you…”

“I don’t believe I gave you permission to speak, Dean.”

Closing his mouth, Dean started to feel himself perspire. His cock twitched, the idea of anyone dominating him was not okay with him, at all. But Castiel dominating him was something altogether different. Castiel dominating him was incredibly hot. This he wanted. This he craved.

Unzipping his jeans, he pushed them down along with his boxer briefs, all the while he kept his eyes on Castiel, who watched him, sipping his drink. Appraising Dean’s body he made an approving noise.

“Very good, Dean. Now come over here and pleasure me.” Castiel watched Dean with hooded eyes.

Dean’s chest hitched as he walked over, drawn to Castiel. Kneeling before him, Dean unzipped his pants and pulled out his turgid member. Salivating as he looked over the thick long cock, Dean ran his tongue up the bottom towards the head causing Castiel to gasp then groan. Taking him in hand, Dean teased the head with his lips while his gripped the rest of the shaft before dipping his head and taking his angel fully into his mouth. Hollowing out his cheeks as he began working a rhythm on and sucking strongly while using his hand to pump behind his mouth. The saliva was an excellent lubricant and in no time flat, Dean had started making Castiel writhe and pant in his seat, his calm and domineering behavior was tossed out of the window in favor or winding his free hand in Dean’s hair, mussing it up before knotting in to hold Dean’s head still. Several cries and of the hunter’s name and erratic thrusts of his and Castiel began shooting load after load of hot come down the back of Dean’s throat. It took several moments for Castiel to regain his calm and to catch his breath while Dean looked up at his angel, proud to have caused him to come that undone. Wiping his face, the back of his throat, and his jaw, both a little sore, Dean sat back on his legs and watched Castiel.

“Very good Dean.” Castiel breathed, “Why don’t we…. Take a moment…”

“Why don’t we call it a night and share a bed?” Dean offered breaking his vow of not speak unless told to. Castiel smiled.

“I’d like that Dean.”


	8. Band on the Run

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it's been forever. New job keeps me really busy!

Waking up in Castiel’s arms made Dean smile; bigger than anything he could think of. For the first time ever, he slept more soundly, slept longer and felt more rested. In fact, this was probably the happiest he had ever been than… well… ever.  Looking over at his angel he frowned for a moment. All he did was suck the dude off and he was totally stoked for it? That seemed… off about him, right? He was into chicks and cars and pie. That’s about as American as you could get. And yet, the idea of waking up next to Cas made him grin a blush harder than anything. Pushing the thoughts aside he decided to take a shower and to makes some breakfast.

**

Sam had chosen to wake Gabriel with soft kisses, while he grinded his hips against his.

“You awake?” He whispered.

“I don’t sleep, Moose.” The Trickster mutter from behind closed eyes, running his hands up Sam’s back Gabriel pulled Sam close to him and held him tightly, “But I kind of wish I did, this would be a hell of a way to wake up in the morning.” He grinned.

“I was thinking about what we discussed last night, what I told you about not being ready.” Sam said softly. Gabriel opened his eyes and looked at the man in his arms.

“Go on.” He prodded.

“Well, I was thinking that maybe we could… I … could we… do things that could… get me… ready?” Sam asked, his face was showing so many emotions that it made Gabriel’s heart swell with pride that this guy was in his arms.

“Like, toys?” Gabriel asked raising an eyebrow.

“Um, I guess, but maybe other things too. Like… fellatio.”

“Fellatio? Have you been hanging with Cassie? You sound like him.” Gabriel nearly laughed had it not been the look that Sam gave him. That must be the patented Sam Winchester bitch face. “Look, Samantha, we can play, we can touch, we can do whatever you like. We can talk, go on dates, and watch movies. As long as I’m with you that’s all I need. Yes I would love nothing more than to pound your sweet ass into the mattress but if you’re not ready for it then that’s Kool and the Gang.” Gabriel sat up and cupped Sam’s cheek, “But I want you to be ready for when we’re intimate, not just because you feel obligated or anything. As corny as it sounds, I want to make it… special for us. For you, because, I care about you kiddo. I want to do right by you.” Gabriel leaned forward and pressed a kiss against Sam’s lips.

Smiling as he received the kiss Sam was rendered speechless for a long moment before he finally found his voice.

“Intimate?”

“Shaddup you, Sasquatch.” Gabriel moaned, kicking Sam out of bed, “Don’t you have a monster to go kill?”

Sam chuckled.

“Fine, but tonight, you, me, an undecided upon bottle of liquor, some sweets, a bottle of lube and a Barry White album.”

“Now you’re speaking my language.” Gabriel smiled, “I can arrange all of this. You worry about your monster, I’ll take care of tonight.”

“You’re the best.” Sam smiled at him as he stood and shuffled towards his bathroom.

“Would you mind making ‘The Best’ some pancakes?” Gabriel asked. Sam turned and glared at him. Bitch face number two for Gabriel. “Extra syrup, please.” The angel smiled widely before reclining on the bed. The hunter merely rolled his eyes before walking into his bathroom and closing the door behind him.

**

By the time Sam made his way towards the kitchen, Dean had already finished making waffles for he and Castiel. There were plenty left over for Tara, Sam and Gabriel. Sipping on a cup of coffee, Dean grunted his morning greeting to his brother as Sam and Gabriel joined he and Castiel in the library.

For about two hours, the company of men ate and read in companionable silence before Castiel rose and retrieved plates, despite Gabriel still licking his fork of all the syrup. Taking them to the kitchen, he cleaned them, started a second pot of coffee brewing and returned to the library. A third hour past as they continued reading and researching how to remove the egg that was still growing in Tara when Gabriel looked up.

“Uh… is it just me, or is it too…. Breathable in here?” He looked around at the other men all of whom looked up at him in confusion, “Okay Cassie and Dean won’t realize it because they banged her, but Sam, are you really not registering Tara at all?” He looked over to his hunter.

Sam thought for a moment, sniffing the air cautiously before taking larger breaths, as did the rest of the guys. It was quite comical to Gabriel, he should have peppered the air with something horrible smelling and filed it away for next time.

“No. I can’t smell her at all. Usually I can. Even faintly.” Sam’s face contorted to that of confusion. Standing up he started to walk down the hallway towards her bedroom before Dean rose.

“Whoa… can’t have you going near her Tarzan, don’t need you knocking Jane out and dragging her to your room to have caveman sex. I’ll check on her.” Dean walked down the hallway and knocked on her door.

“Tara?”

No answer. He knocked again.

“Tara it’s Dean, open up.”

No answer. He knocked some more.

“Tara, are you up? You awake?”

A little more than concerned he opened the door slowly.

“Tara I’m coming in, it’s Dean, I just want to make sure that you’re… sonofabitch.” Dean looked around the empty room. Standing for a long moment he took a long breath before searching her room for any trace of her. There was none, nor was there any indication of where she was going. She had vanished. Turning and running out, Dean made way for the library.

“SAMMY!” Dean bellowed on his way back. Sam was on his feet, gun drawn and eyes sharp before Dean turned the corner. A jab of pride hit Dean, but he couldn’t think on that right now. “Tara bolted, sometime in the night it looks like. Cleared her room. Cas, Gabe can you two –“

“On it big boy.” Gabriel disappeared in a flurry of feathers.

“I’ll let you know what I find.” Castiel at least spoke in complete sentences before heading off.

Sam did not hesitate as he followed Dean outside towards the Impala.

“Where do you want to start?” Sam asked.

“Well, if I was Tara, I’d probably go back home.” Dean suggested.

“Bout as good as place as any to start looking.” Sam suggested. 

“Bad news, or maybe good news. It depends on how you look at it. I found the Nalgod, it’s about an hour’s south of here.” Gabriel reappeared by the Impala before getting inside, “I bet a night with the Swedish Bikini team he’s tracking Tara right now.”

“That close?” Sam’s eyes went wide looking over at Dean who merely glanced over at his brother as he peeled out onto the highway.

Driving in silence for a short time Dean started getting a bad feeling.

“Anyone heard from Cas?”

Automatically Sam pulled his phone from his pocket and dialed the angel’s number. It took three rings before he answered.

“I can’t talk Sam, I’m tracking the Nalgod.” Castiel whispered, “I think he’s close to finding Tara.”

“Why do you say that?” Sam asked looking over at Dean.

“Because he’s built a nest for her.”

“Dean, step on it.”

Without a question asked Dean accelerated the Impala.

“Cas, where?” Sam demanded.

“Exit 112, just past the Gas n Sip in the woods behind it.”

“On it.” Gabriel blinked out to where Castiel was to assist him.

“You got back up coming to you.” Sam informed him.

“Gabriel is already here, making a sweep for Tara. I need to go Sam.”

“We’re almost to you-“ Sam started to say but the line went dead. Sam was unsure if it was Castiel hanging up or getting injured. Looking up they past mile marker 97. They weren’t moving fast enough.

***

“What’s up little bro?” Gabriel hunkered down next to Castiel.

“The Nalgod just left, caught the scent of something and went off in search of it. I ensured we are downwind.”

Glancing around Gabriel was just about to leave before he asked, “So you and Dean?”

“Do you really think that this is an appropriate topic right now?” Castiel asked never moving his eyes from the nest.

“We have time, don’t you think?” Gabriel asked looking around.

“Perhaps.” Castiel squinted

“So… what are the juicy details?” Gabriel nudged his brother.

“He’s got her.” Castiel laid down further in the dirt just as Gabriel turned around and saw the Nalgod. Diving next to his brother they watched in silence as the creature carried the unconscious girl towards the nest. Tara was dirty and bloodied and had seen better days but if the Nalgod was carrying her towards his nest it meant that she was at least alive. Laying her in the dirt and leaves, the Nalgod laid next to her, holding on to her tightly and soon began making purring noises as it began napping.

“Now what?” Castiel asked looking over to Gabriel.


	9. The Calvary

While trying to come up with a game plan for how to attack the Nalgod, Gabriel grinned as he looked up.

“Our heroes.” He whispered.

Turning his head, Castiel heard the familiar purr of the Impala’s engine. A shock of cold fear ran down his spine despite him knowing that Dean could take care of himself. The Nalgod heard the noise too, his purring stopped and turned into a more guttural aggressive noise. Castiel felt his hackles rise. Unfamiliar with the language of the Nalgod, he understood well enough, the noise to be possessive.

“When the brothers distract the creature-“ Castiel spoke, his angel blade dropping from his jacket.

“Yeah, yeah, I know, save the damsel in the dress.” Gabriel dropped his angel blade as well, “You know, Cassie I’m stronger than you, I can do a lot more fighting than you can.”

“Which is why you need to protect Tara singlehandedly. If we all get taken out by the Nalgod, I know you can take him out yourself.” Castiel looked at his brother.

“Stroking my ego, bro?” Gabriel asked raising an eyebrow.

Castiel looked over with just his eyes before spotting Dean and Sam on the far side of the clearing, guns drawn and walking cautiously. Scenting the air, the Nalgod started crawling around the nest and growling deeply.

“Tell the boys to get ready to run.” Gabriel whispered. Castiel flew over to the Winchester.

“Hello Dean, Sam.” Castiel kept his eyes open, “We have less than a minute before the Nalgod will start to charge us. Gabriel will grab Tara.”

Dean and Sam turned to see Castiel behind them before looking around. Looking down, Dean noticed the angel blade in his lover’s hand.

“Then what?” Sam asked

Eyes up, Dean looked around just as a great roar was heard on the far end of the clearing.

“RUN!” Castiel bellowed as the creature snapped a small tree running straight for them. Turning, all three men began running at full tilt while the Nalgod tore into the earth to gain more purchase towards them. Running long enough to give Gabriel time to get Tara out of the nest before Castiel grabbed both Dean and Sam’s shoulders and flying them back to the bunker. Glancing around Dean and Sam had to take a moment before relaxing a moment.

“Wait. My baby.” Dean looked at Castiel who merely dropped his shoulders.

“Let’s make sure Tara is well first.” Sam spoke up as Castiel walked by Dean down the hallway. Glancing into Tara’s bedroom, he saw Gabriel tucking her in. Stepping in carefully, Castiel looked down at her sleeping form. Raising his gaze to his brother, Gabriel silently nodded to him, she would be fine. Walking out silently, Castiel turned around and locked the door from the outside preventing Tara from escaping.

Walking back to the Winchesters, the angels felt more relaxed. Nodding to their respective hunter, the boys also visibly relaxed.

“Well, damn. I could use a beer.” Dean stood up.

“Let’s get your car first Dean.” Castiel reminded him, “I’ve locked Tara in her room, Gabriel healed her and put her to sleep, she’ll be safe till morning.”

“Yeah,” Dean walked over to Castiel, “Alright, let’s do this.”

“Be ready. The Nalgod may still be there and still be angry.”

Dean nodded and prepared for the flight.

Arriving at the clearing, Dean and Castiel looked around quickly before they began moving in the direction of the Impala only to find it looking like it had tangled with a grizzly bear.

“OH COME ON!” Dean cried out.

A roar could be heard from the nearby clearing.

“I’m going to skin that somnabitch-“

“Dean!” Castiel’s blue eyes flashed with warning.

“Fine.” Dean rolled his eyes and got into the car as best he could. Turning the key, the engine took several times to turn over before it started. Throwing the car into drive Dean hit the accelerator.

“Dean, while I may not die in a vehicle accident I would not want to lose you when I just got you.” Castiel looked over at his hunter, worried.

“Dude, my car. That monster wrecked my car!”

“I have the feeling that you can fix your… baby.” Cas smiled and took hold of Dean’s hand. Jumping for a split moment at the intimacy and looking over at the angel, Dean took a moment and lifted his foot off the gas and brought the speedometer closer to the speed limit. Taking a deep breath Dean nodded and moved his eyes back to the road. Castiel was right, he could fix this. Baby was banged up worse before and she’s come out better than ever. Squeezing Castiel’s hand Dean drove on for the bunker. For the moment Dean could deal with things. There was nothing hanging over his head, no apocalypse, no leviathans, no demon deal. Just a monster of the week situation that had an expiration date for Tara. But there was still time.


	10. Consequences

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gabriel has shocking news for Castiel and Dean.

Gabriel slumped against the map table at the bunker and looked at his feet as Sam returned from the kitchen with a pair of beers. Noticing the look on the angel’s face, Sam hesitated for a moment.

“What’s on your mind kiddo?” Gabriel looked up.

“You okay?” Sam asked, handing him the beer. “You seem… I don’t know… off.”

Holding the bottle in his hand, Gabriel sighed heavily.

“Did something happen before Cas brought us back?” Sam asked bringing his bottle to his lips.

“I think we’ve misjudged the amount of time Tara has.” Gabriel replied quietly setting his unopened bottled down. “The egg is supposed to hatch within her and then the baby Nalgod rips her apart from within consuming her as they make their way out. Once the baby hatches she will have maybe 72 hours when the thing makes it out of her. It could start munching on her then it could wait. But there is no reason why she would…..” Gabriel thought for a moment before blinking and leveling his gaze at his hunter. “Dean was the first to make with her, wasn’t he?”

Sam started and looked down the hallway.

“I think so, yeah,” He thought for a moment, “Yeah, Cas said so. Why?”

Gabriel’s mind was racing, his eyes were looking all around the room as he was thinking hard. Before long he stood in front of Sam.

“Moose, I’ll need to raincheck tonight, I’m sorry but I think Tara is in worse shape. I need to do some research and I need you here to keep an eye on her.” Gabriel grabbed the sides of Sam’s face as he spoke.

“Go, we can play when she’s safe.” Sam said softly.

“You really are amazing.” Gabriel smiled, taking the time to kiss him softly on the lips before flying off.

Standing quietly Sam took a deep breath and looked over in the direction of the hallway. Idly wondering what Gabriel had been thinking, what had him so glum and how were things so much worse for Tara? Walking down the hall slowly Sam looked over at Tara’s room, that smell of lavender and fabric softener filling his nose to a dizzying affect. Knees nearly buckling, Sam grabbed hold of the doorjamb and tried to steady his breathing. It only made it worse for him. Tara was smelling too enticing to him. Why did Gabriel leave him alone with her?

With a shaking hand Sam reached for the handle and twisted it slowly. While it moved it did not allow for the door to open. Turning it harder, Sam put a little weight behind it. Looking up at the door now he tried to see what was wrong. Remembering Castiel said something about warding the door. Or locking it. Or both. Shaking his head, Sam turned away from the door for a split second before catching that heavenly aroma in his nose once more. Without thinking, Sam ran full force at the door, throwing himself at it, trying to knock it in. Bouncing off it, Sam scowled before skulking off to find a spell book he knew that had counter curses for just about every type of warding he could thinking of.

**

The drive back to the bunker was uneventful. Quiet and pleasant. Dean found himself enjoying holding hands with his angel as they drove home. It was something he never thought he would have with anyone, let alone a man and an angel of the lord.

Before arriving to the bunker, Dean stopped off to grab food for those that needed it. Opening the door to the bunker, Castiel instantly pushed past Dean and started heading down the stairs two at a time.

“Cas?! What is it?!” Dean dropped the food on the war table before drawing his gun and following him down the hallway. Turning the corner, Dean’s heart fell. Sammy was laying in bed behind Tara, holding her in his arms, his nose nestled into her hair. In the hallway there were discarded books, discarded failed spells, a crowbar, axe and sledge hammer. A closer look at his brother showed bruised and bloodied knuckles but they were both sleeping soundly and just as Dean was starting to fear that his little brother could have been capable of the worst sort of atrocity, Gabriel appeared.

“Gold star to the boy, I didn’t think he could get past your warding Cassie.” Gabriel looked at the other angel.

“I was trying to keep her in.” Castiel growled.

“Did he…” Dean felt sick to his stomach having to ask. Walking in Castiel placed his first two fingers to Tara’s temple before placing them to Sam’s temple.

“No,” he looked up surprised, “He’s been only holding her, and he had broken his collarbone trying to get into the room. That has been taken care of.”

Slumping against the door, Dean dropped his hands that held his gun, letting out the breath he hadn’t realized he had been holding.

“Thanks,” Looking over at Gabriel, Dean narrowed his eyes, “Where the hell were you when all of this happened?”

“Running down a lead.” Gabriel walked over to Tara and felt her stomach. Nodding to himself Gabriel rose and walked out of the bedroom, “Moose won’t hurt her, he can’t, I ensured it.” Gabriel pushed past Dean and walked out into the hallway and towards the library.

“Hey. Hey!” Dean called after him, “The hell is going on here?” Dean stormed after Gabriel who sat down in one of the chairs in the library and pulled out a sucker.

“Let me ask you a question big boy, when you and Ms. Cherry Pie in there got it on, did you remember to wrap it?” Gabriel popped the sweet in his mouth as he sat back. Dean’s brow furrowed in response to the change of topic. Castiel rubbed the back of his neck before looking over at Gabriel, his face flushing beet red.

“Is this going somewhere?” Dean crossed his arms though the red to his cheeks was a tell. Gabriel would smirk if it wasn’t so tragic.

“Well either you or Cassie managed to knock up Tara properly, in the more traditional sense of the word. Because of that, her body is looking at the Nalgod egg as an intruder and will be trying to get rid of it to make way for either a baby hunter or Nephilim.”

Dean looked between the two angels.

“Okay, bright side to child support payments, she survives.” The angels turned and looked at him, “Right?”

“It means that the egg is in distress and will start to hatch soon. Already I’ve felt her abdomen start to move. The pregnancy hormones that her body is starting to put off because of sex with either you or Cassie is what started it. I noticed it when I flew her back. I needed to do some extra checking on it to confirm what I had feared.” Gabriel sat up and though he was still sucking on his candy, he was not enjoying it as much as he normally did.

“If the child is Nephilim….” Castiel began.

“I know, we have bigger problems with the God squad. One problemo at a time, you wet blanket.” Gabriel stood and walked up to the two men, “Right now it doesn’t matter which one of you did it, only that it has severely shorten the amount of time we have to work with, so no more fucking around. We have a job to do and it’s to figure out how to get that egg out of Tara without killing her. Then let’s worry about the Nalgod.”

The seriousness with which Gabriel addressed them reminded both the hunter and the angel that the Trickster really was an Archangel. Dean nodded while Castiel made a noise of committal. Holding each of their gazes a moment longer than was comfortable, Gabriel began walking down the hallway.

“And since I am the ONLY one in the bunker that does not want to sleep with her, I will be sleeping with her and if any of you yahoos come near either of her in the night, I’ll shank you, regardless of celestial status or otherwise.” Gabriel turned, “I’m moving your brother to his room, just so you’re aware. But I will be personally watching over Tara until we get that egg out of her.” Without another word, Gabriel disappeared. Castiel looked at Dean.

“Fatherhood… I never…”

Dean turned and stormed off to his room not letting Castiel finish his thought.

 


	11. Messenger of God

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hello all, I am doing NaNo at the moment, so you may notice a difference in my writing. It's a thing, but at least it's getting updated.
> 
> This chapter is a rough one to write, despite it being short. I don't anticipate the next one to be all sunshine and rainbows either. 
> 
> TW: Abortion talk

Tara stirred in her sleep as she heard soft breath in her ears. Blinking her eyes open she turned over and found herself in Gabriel’s arms.

“Bonjour.” Gabriel smirked, eyebrow cocked, “Sleep well?”

Nodding, she stretched then hesitated. Something felt off. Running her hand to her stomach she realized it was distended much more than it should have been and there was movement. Looking over at Gabriel she felt her pulse quicken.

“Gabriel….?” She whispered.

“Yeah, things are different Sugar Pie.” Gabriel stroked her hair and kissed her forehead, “It is not good either, I am not going to lie. But… we will work through it. Okay?” HE smiled at her before placing a finger under her chin and forcing her to look up at him, “You trust me?”

“I… do…. Yeah, I do.” She smiled softly.

“Sucker.” Gabriel wrapped his arms around her and held her tightly.

Safe in his arms, Tara felt her resolve break, before she realized it, she began to cry. A light rain of tears turned to heaving sobbing quickly. Fear of her impending and painful death was scaring her. She had put her trust and faith in these four guys and not much had resulted because of it so far but in truth, she had not really expected much either. The idea that she was a burden to them ate at her constantly and still made her want to leave to help ease their suffering. She knew they had fights when she was not in the room about her and that bothered her as well. So for the moment, she let all of her fear, her anxiety and hopelessness out. Something about Gabriel made her feel safe. Like she was home in his presence. Maybe because he was the only one not trying to get into her pants but it was more than that. It was something about him that felt familiar to her. Throughout her emotional outburst, he said nothing but rubbed her back, holding her and rocking her, allowing her to cry all over him.

Sniffling she pulled back, laying on to her back and looked up at the ceiling. Taking a long breath she tried to calm down. Rubbing the heels of her hands into her eyes she took several more breaths, fighting back the fire of anxiety that was rolling through her gut, trying to start a wildfire.

“Tara.” Gabriel’s soothing voice was like a sudden balm on burnt flesh. Looking up and over to the angel, she dropped her hands, “We are trying but… there is a complication that you need to be aware of.”

“Complication?”

“You are pregnant.” Gabriel’s face was a mask of concern and worry. Tara started laughing after a moment.

“Well, duh, I know that, dork. But what is the complication?”

Gabriel frowned.

“You know, I am the Messenger of God, I told Mary she was knocked up too. She did not react quiet like this.”

Tara laughed harder.

“This is serious, Tara.” Gabriel looked at her with a serious look on his face, causing Tara to laugh harder. Face starting to contort into anger, Gabriel blurted out: “Dean or Cassie knocked you up.”

Tara stopped laughing.

“You are properly pregnant, the Nalgod egg is moving into overdrive, kiddo and so it went fast track on you. Your body is treating it like a parasite. You do not have the full length of time like we had thought.”

Tara looked at Gabriel as he spoke, feeling progressively sicker as he spoke.

“So, the problem is... many folded, really. Get the Nalgod egg out of you to save you, kill the Nalgod before it does this to another, figure out who is daddy and if it is Cassie, deal with a Nephilm child which probably means that you and Cassie and your baby will be hunted for the rest of your lives by the God Squad. So… there is that.”

Jumping up Tara ran for the bathroom and began to vomit into the toilet. It was not morning sickness, she thought, it was nerves of having the worse and most unusual pregnancy in the history of the world. Retching into the pot, she tried to think about all Gabriel had said, trying to think of anything that could help but anything that came to mind would cause her stomach to unload itself once more. After what seemed like hours, Tara was laying her head on the toilet seat, exhausted and tired. There was only one possible way to save her life and she hated the prospect. Standing slowly she walked over to the sink and brushed her teeth slowly before rinsing her mouth out. Shuffling out into the room, she found Gabriel sitting on the foot of her bed waiting patiently, reading a magazine.

“Gabriel,” She said softly, waiting for him to look up at her, “I think I need an abortion.”

Gabriel’s face darkened as he stood slowly. Tara took a step back, feeling suddenly claustrophobic in her room.

“You would do that to save your own skin?” He asked, menacingly.

“I see no alternative and for the record, while I am pro-life I am not making this decision lightly.” She walked past the glowering archangel to sit on the bed. “I would want to discuss this with Cas and Dean first, before anything is actually done. They are both included in this.” She said, looking ahead and not at Gabriel. Fidgeting, Tara felt tears running down her cheeks, while Gabriel stared at her. “It could be a last resort decision, if all else fails.” She took a breath and looked at him.

Gabriel turned and looked at the wall, retracting his wings as he did, though she could not see them. The idea of killing Cassie’s child, despite being Nephilm sent his blood boiling. Hell the idea in general was appalling, but that was just him. He also knew that there was a time and a place and sometimes it was a necessary evil when say… someone’s life was in danger, like now. It made sense and he kicked himself for not having thought of it but he did not like it.

“Absolute last resort.” He raised his finger to her, “And we talk to the boys about it, if they say no, you… you have to take that into consideration at least.” He knew he could not stop her, not if it meant her life.

Nodding, Tara took a breath and wiped her eyes. Standing she looked at the door as if it was a snake about to bite her.

“Look, Sugar, I am here. I am not going anywhere. I will back your play, whatever decision you choose to make. Just be straight with the boys, expect a lot of bullshit but we will get through all of this.” He rubbed her back.

Tara nodded and walked to the door, taking a breath she headed out into the hallway and towards the library, looking for the boys to talk with them.


	12. Royalty

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More abortion talk, a surprise visitor and new information (Oh boy)!

Walking into the library, Tara felt her heart pound a tattoo into her ribs. Worrying her bottom lip, she wanted so much to lean on someone for support but her conversation with Gabriel, she feared, ruined that relationship for good.

Sam, Dean and Castiel were sitting around one of the tables in the library, talking as they ate, beers and a bag of burgers nearby. Sam had his laptop open, occasionally scrolling or reading from something whenever he could. Looking up, Castiel smiled warmly at Tara as she entered. The smile disappeared as he looked to Gabriel standing behind her.

“Gabriel, what has happened?” He asked, his voice raspy.

Tara looked down, a pit opening up in her stomach. How could she even face these men with her idea? Would they hate her even more than they already do?

“Tara has an idea.” Gabriel turned and looked at her, arms crossed.

So much for having her back, here he just threw her under the bus. Swallowing hard she looked at him for a long moment before glancing down at her shoes. Opening her mouth to talk, there was a knock at the bunker door.

“Hold that thought.” Dean passed her a beer as he walked towards the door, gun drawn.

“I am pregnant.” She rolled her eyes and set the beer down on a nearby table. Gabriel took a steadying breath but said nothing.

A moment went by before jovial voices filtered from the bunker door and Tara relaxed for a moment.

“Look what the cat dragged in.” Dean grinned from ear to ear followed by a sprightly looking red head.

“Sup bitches?” She greeted, rushing into Sam’s arms once she reached the bottom of the stairs, before turning and hugging Castiel.

“Charlie,” Castiel held her at arms length after the embrace was completed and turned her to face the other angel in the room, “This is the Archangel Gabriel.”

“Whoa.” She breathed in, looking at the shorter man.

“Hey, no name calling Cassie.” Gabriel winked at his brother causing Charlie to grin.

“I like you.” She smiled at him.

“Like you too kiddo.” Gabriel smiled back, wiggling his eyebrows.

“And who is this?” Charlie turned looking over at Tara.

“This is Tara, she is going through… some stuff right now, we are trying to help her through.” Sam said softly, standing behind the pregnant woman.

Nodding Charlie smiled.

“Count me in.”

Tara blinked.

“What are you doing in town?” Dean asked taking the beer he had offered Tara and pressed it into Charlie’s hand.

“Comic book convention, for reals this time.” She took a sip, “But if you guys are working on something I want to help.”

The men in the room exchanged glances before looking at Tara. Blushing furiously, Tara mumbled her apologizes before walking out of the library.

“Did I say something wrong?” Charlie asked looking around.

“Tara, hey, what was your idea?” Dean called after her before looking at Gabriel.

“It is not my place to say, Dean.” Gabriel held his hands up, his face a mask of stony seriousness.

Dean’s spine stiffened, something was wrong. “Tara.” He set his beer down and ran after her. It did not take long to find her in the kitchen, pulling out ingredients to start baking. “My dad used to say that my mother said something like, emotions get baked in.”

Tara looked up at him, wiping her face on the back of her hand before she turned and washed her hands.

“What is going on babe, talk to me.”

“Charlie seems nice.” She said quietly, sadly. Thrown by the statement he ran with it, it may get her talking for now.

“Yeah, she is awesome. The little sister I never had.”

“Little sister?” Tara looked up.

Dean looked at Tara and remembered what Gabriel had said Tara’s confession was. She was feeling jealous? Over Charlie?

“Yeah, Charlie is like my little sister. She’s like Sam, only short and with red hair.” Dean shrugged and sat back in his chair. Tara gave a small smile.

“You two looked… comfortable.” Tara admitted.

“I am not Charlie’s type, trust me. I love the little thing, but we are strictly friends.”

“Huh. Never would have guessed that.”

“Dude she’s gay.”

Tara paused setting the mixing bowl down.

“Oh.” She said quietly, a fierce blush creeping across her face.

“Tara…”

“Do you want cookies or another pie?”

“Pie. Tara…”

“Chocolate or apple?”

“Apple. Stop interrupting me.”

Tara glanced over at Dean before returning back to her work.

“What is going on Tara?”

“I do not want to talk about it.”

“You are going to have to, you know. Sooner or later.”

“Dean! Please. I do not want to talk …. Do you want pie or not?”

Dean sat back and huffed, crossing his arms and looking around the kitchen.

“What was your idea?”

Tara dropped a wooden spoon and stormed for the door. Reaching out Dean grabbed Tara and pulled her into his arms. She fought against him.

“No! Let go of me!” She screamed.

“You need to talk to us, Tara! We are just trying to help you!” He held her tightly.

Skidding in, Castiel looked around wildly with Sam behind him, gun drawn. Gabriel and Charlie appeared a few moments later.

“Dean!” Castiel cried out.

“You need to talk to us Tara, we can’t help you if you do not talk to us!” Dean ignored the angel and continued wrestling the woman.

“Dean! That is enough!” Sam bellowed tucking the gun into his waist band then trying to wrestle Tara out of his brother’s grip.

“Sam!” Castiel tried to break the brothers up while trying to keep Tara from being too abused in the midst.

“Get off of me!” Dean growled at Sam.

“Dean, Cas, stop poking me!”

“Leave me alone!” Tara screeched.

“She wants to have an abortion.” Gabriel announced casually. Everyone froze before moving slowly and looking at Tara.

“You…what?” Castiel looked as if he had just been slapped.

“Tara.” Sam stepped back, making sure that he was not going to cause anyone to fall. Dean sat quietly.

“Fuck you Gabe.” Tara climbed off Dean’s lap and pushed away from the group trying to bolt for the door. Sam moved in front of the doorway.

“Tara, look, we are just trying to help you and trying to understand.”

Tara was pacing the room, feeling too agitated to be calm.

“Um… guys…. Can you guys give us a minute please?” Charlie asked quietly, “Girl talk.”

The men looked from one another before slipping out of the kitchen reluctantly. Sam reached for Dean who only flung his arm away before standing and stalking away.

Waiting for the men to leave, Charlie turned and offered an uncertain smile.

“Were you making cookies?” She gave a playful huff as she walked towards the counter, beginning to organize things before grabbing a mixing bowl. “They mean well, I know. They have the subtleness of a spoon though. Especially Dean. But they do mean well.”

Tara watched quietly.

Sensing the heaviness but no objections and the fact that she did not run out of the kitchen, Charlie pressed on.

“Gabriel filled me in on what happened to you. So I think I understand why you would want to go that route.” She glanced over her shoulder at the other woman, “It is your body, you make the decision.”

“No.” Tara said softly.

Charlie stopped measuring out sugar and turned around.

“What do you mean?” Charlie leaned against the counter.

“This took two of us to create, we should make the decision together.” Tara fidgeted and sat down.

“Okay then,” Charlie nodded, a slight smile creeping across her face, “So… who is the father?”

Looking down at her hands, Tara shrugged. “I do not know.”

“I can help with that.” Gabriel offered from the door frame.

Tara glared up at the archangel.

“I asked for time alone with Tara, Gabe.”

“And I fucked up and betrayed her trust.” Gabriel kept to the doorway but looked between the two women, “If there is a chance for me to start fixing it, to make things better… I want to.” He looked over at Tara, “I am sorry kiddo.”

Sitting quietly Tara thought for a long time. If she found out the father, then should could talk with them and figure out options for the future, there could be planning, decisions….

But would it matter?

She hung her head.

“Yes. Please Gabe.”

Walking in swiftly, he knelt in front of Tara and cupped her face.

“I really am sorry Sugar.” He whispered before placing a soft chaste kiss on her lips.

Tara nodded, holding his face.

“You did what you did and it forced me to deal with this decision of mine.”

“Option. I have not given up on you yet.”

Chuckling, Tara nodded back and looked down.

“This is not going to be pleasant. I am not going to lie. Charlie?” He called to the redhead without looking at her.

“I am here.” She pushed off the counter.

“Would you come over and hold Tara’s hand, she is going to need you.”

Tara looked from Gabriel to Charlie, a look of fear on her face as Gabriel moved his hand down to her stomach.

“How will you be ablt to tell the difference?” Tara asked, grabbing his wrist.

“Grace or no grace. If you had slept with a bunch of humans, no dice. But one angel and one human, piece of cake. Which reminds me, did one of you mention something about cookies?”

“Gabriel.” Charlie warned.

“Right, later. Baby daddy.” Gabriel held her face with his left hand and placed his hand on her abdomen with his right. A glow to his tawny eyes was the only indication that something was about to happen. A split second later Tara felt a pressure, much like a cramp before there was an overwhelming feeling of panic. Squeezing Charlie’s hand, Tara was trying to breathe through the panic. The dull ache was eating at her gut. Biting at her lip, something felt wrong. Looking up at Charlie, she reached over with her other hand and held on to the woman.

“Charlie…” She whimpered.

“Lock it up, bitch, the queen is here.” Charlie tried to smile but it was evident that she was in pain from Tara’s grip.

Sitting on the floor, Gabriel released his hold on Tara.

“Did it work?” Charlie asked.

Gabriel sat, staring forward for a moment before looking up at the women.

“Yeah it did.” He produced a candy bar, unwrapping it and taking a bite, “You sure you want to know?” He looked up at Tara.

Panting and sweating, she nodded enthusiastically.

“We should get the boys.” Gabriel sighed.

“Tell me now please. I need to be ready first.” Tara reached forward, a weak hand gripped his, “Please Gabe.”

Nodding Gabriel took a breath.

“Okay but brace yourself. This is not going to be easy, he is going to make one bitchy father.”


	13. Daddy...?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tara has a problem, Cas gets and idea and oh yeah... the father is revealed!

Sitting in the library, Tara was curled up on the couch, Charlie’s arms wrapped around her. Sam, Castiel and Dean sat on the facing couch with Gabriel standing between them. All three of the men looked shell shocked while Tara’s head was buried in Charlie’s shoulder

“So, there you have it.” Gabriel crossed his arms, “Tara, would you like to add anything?”

Looking up she took a deep breath and sat forward. Look at the opposite couch the made eye contact with the baby’s father.

“We are in this together.” She said softly, “I think we should talk about this,” She looked around briefly, “Just you and I and make a final decision. Gabriel seems to think that my idea is a last resort idea. I am starting to think he may be right. I am willing to risk it. I know that it makes me a ticking time bomb if we wait.” She huffed, “What do you think?”

The room was silent for a long moment while heads were turning between father and mother.

“I think that I would like to discuss possibly saving our child,” Castiel nodded, looking utterly shell shocked.

Pushing up, Dean stalked over and poured himself a tall drink. Tara looked over at him briefly before returning her gaze to Castiel and nodded.

“Well, this changes little, we still have to deal with this Nalgod child and the creature.” Sam stood up and walked over to his laptop, “I refuse to believe that there is no lore on this thing.”

“Oh there is lore, Moose, it is just damn hard to find.” Gabriel thought for a moment, “In fact, why not a field trip?” He looked at the tall man waggling his eyebrows.

Rolling his eyes, Sam walked over to the angel, “Let us be clear, we work the problem first.”

“Of course!” Gabriel feigned a hurt face, “I would never imply this trip was anything else.”

“The sooner we get this case over with, the sooner you and I can celebrate.” Sam leaned in and whispered. Gabriel’s eyes shot up.

“Then what are we waiting on big boy?” With a snap, the boys were gone, leaving a sullen and brooding hunter, a shaken father to be angel, a morose twice pregnant civilian and an uncomfortable red head that was wanting to make everything better for everyone.

“So…. Like I said, Gabriel has been filling me in on the situation and I was thinking about something, what if we just… removed it from her?” Charlie looked around sheepishly.

Tara turned her head slowly from Castiel and looked at the woman sitting next to her.

“I am sitting right here,” She stood up and walked to get a glass of water from the nearby bar, “Besides I am sure it is far more complicated and besides,” she turned and looked at the couches, “Who would we get to perform surgery on me?” Her voice rising as she spoke. Instantly Castiel was up and by her side.

“Perhaps you should not tax yourself.”

“Cas, I am fine.” She smiled at him, “Really.”

Frowning, he took a step back and looked back at Dean for a moment. The hunter was pouring himself a second large glass of scotch.

Drawing a glass of water, she took a sip and sighed.

“Did Gabriel tell anyone a no bullshit estimation how much time I have?” She took another sip of water.

“Only told me that you were closer to your … due date than before because of the second pregnancy. But no idea how much. He was intent on getting a resolution faster, time… seems to be of the essence.” Charlie offered.

Dean turned and looked at Tara then Castiel before taking the bottle and glass back to one of the library tables and sat. Looking at Castiel, Tara felt a bit of discomfort but ignored it. Since getting second pregnanted (are these even words?) she had been experiencing these fluttering pains more and more often.

“I have a question,” She asked drinking more water she started walking over towards the couch, back to Charlie, “How has my scent not affected you? Everyone here smells something that they desire on me… do you smell…. anything?”

“Well, now that you mention it, yes.” Charlie blushed.

Inclining her head, Tara enjoyed the way that the flush spread across her cheeks, highlighting her freckles, causing her pale skin to seem even more……………..

Everything swam on her. She had difficulty walking before standing was troublesome. Reaching out for something to steady her, she found nothing to gain purchase and ended up falling to the floor.

“Tara!” All three of them went running for the pregnant girl as she crumpled to the floor.

“What happened?” Dean commanded.

“I... I do not know. She was fine one moment then down the next.” Charlie asked

“Is it the baby?” Castiel asked frantically.

“Is she breathing?” Charlie asked.

A quick check at her pulse point at her neck showed she was still alive and breathing.

“Let us get her up and to her bedroom.” Dean suggested.

Scooping her up into his arms, Castiel made short work of getting her back to her room. Followed by the other two.

“What happened?” Dean asked again.

“I do not know Dean.” Castiel turned, exasperated.  Setting her down in her bed, Charlie helped to make her comfortable. As Charlie was taking off her shoes, Dean stalked in and was looking her.

“What is that?” Charlie cried out. Following her gaze they watched as Tara’s stomach moved and turned, “Is… is that right?”

“We need to get ahold of Sam and Gabriel right now.” Dean pulled his phone out and began dialing Sam. The phone rang, rang and rang.

“Pray.” Castiel looked at Charlie. Blinking she dropped to her knees at the end of the bed clasping her hands together.

“Dear Gabriel, something weird has happened to Tara, he stomach is moving and she… she collapsed. We do not know what happened, we do not know … We need an answer quick.” Opening her eys she looked around the room. There was nothing different.

“I am sorry.” Castiel reached over and placed two fingers to Charlie’s head and induced her to sleep.

“The Hell Cas?” Dean cried at him.

“Gabriel may not be able to leave where he has taken Sam but he can dreamwalk and we need someone who we know will wake up.” Laying Charlie out so she was comfortable, Castiel sat next to Tara monitoring her vitals.

“You certain that he will dreamwalk Charlie?” Dean asked, sitting next to Tara’s head.

“Gabriel will know that you and I would rather oversee her protection and or health. Charlie is the only other person in the bunker we could have him visit.”

Dean blinked.

“It amazes me how you have this figured out steps ahead of the actual situation. I bet you can really clean up at a chess tournament.”

“I find chess pedantic.” Castiel replied flippantly.

A lull settled between them. Glances shared but then quickly turned away.

“Have I… upset you… in some way?” Castiel asked, holding Tara’s wrist, keeping his finger on her pulse.

Looking up from checking her pupils, Dean glanced at Castiel.

“No, why?”

“I… I am getting the feeling that you … are not … pleased with me.” Castiel looked around for a moment, “Does this have anything to do with the other night?”

“No!” Dean replied quickly.

“Then what is the problem, please?” He inclined his head.

It took Dean a moment but he sighed heavily.

“I… I was terrified, at first, at the thought of being a dad. I could not think about bring a kid into this world, my world. But when I heard that it was not my kid,” He shook his head, “It hurt. For a moment I felt hurt that the kid was not mine.” He looked up briefly at Castiel before looking away, “And I felt jealous that it was not my kid.”

“Jealously?” Castiel furrowed his brow.

“Yeah, just jealous. Not my kid,” Dean shrugged, made me think of Ben too. While I do not want to actively bring a kid into this life, I uh…” he looked down and stroked Tara’s hair, “I was looking forward to raising the little rugrat.”

Castiel looked at him, his face softening.

“Now there is this baby half angel on the way…..”

“The child will need his uncle Dean, to protect him. Or her. The child will be Nephilim. Hunted by Heaven, sought out by Hell. The forces of the supernatural will try to control the child to understand angels, a power source to be tapped. Nowhere will be safe for anyone attached to the child.”

“Your child, Cas. You are the father. It is your baby,” He motioned to Tara’s still moving stomach, “Somewhere under there. Under that monster…”

Castiel looked up at Dean before looking at Tara’s stomach.

“I may have an idea to save Tara.”


	14. Arousal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An idea is presented on saving Tara. Pheromones are at it again! And I am crap at writing smut. Ye have been warned.

Dean watched as Castiel seemed to bring into Tara’s room every book on angels and angel lore he could find, specifically telling Dean to look for anything on Grace.

“What specifically?” Dean asked.

“I do not know, I... I think I will know it if I find it but Grace, Dean, look for Grace and its working.” Castiel sat and began flipping through books trying to skim as quickly as he could. Dean trying to keep up but moving at a snail’s pace in comparison.

Sitting next to Tara, Dean adjusted himself, finding the bed uncomfortable suddenly. The room was slightly warmer than he was comfortable with. Finally he had to take off his flannel leaving him in his shirt sleeve and jeans, having toed off his boots long ago. Getting up he set down his book in the discard pile after Castiel had rejected his findings. Picking up a new book, he noticed Castiel fidgeting as well.

“You okay?” Dean asked.

“Yes.” Castiel replied flippantly before setting the book down heavily. “No.” He looked up at Dean, “I.. I am finding that I am becoming… aroused.”

Dean blinked.

“You have got to be joking.”

Castiel glared up at Dean.

“I… am smelling… her.” Looking down at her sleeping form, Castiel set the book he was looking at aside and stood quickly.

“Okay. Calm down, it has been a couple days since you two went at it so, maybe it is just that the time in between is gone, so.. it just means that…” Dean started rambling before he looked up at Castiel, eyes wide.

“Yes Dean,” Castiel’s eyes were just as wide, hands curling up into fists at his sides, “She is going to start affecting you too, very soon.”

“Sonofabitch.” Dean muttered, running a hand through his hair, “What do we do? This… this is a bad time to be dealing with… this.” He indicated Tara on the bed.

“You are telling me.” Castiel looked around as another sound alerted them.

“Merry Christmas.” Charlie sat up with a start.

“Charlie!” For a moment, Dean could focus on something else. “You okay? Hey, sitting up slowly.” Dean helped her into a sitting position.

“Gabriel, we talked, he knows. He and Sam are finishing up their research.” She pinched the bridge of her nose.

“And?” Dean asked waiting for the rest of the information.

“And I am exhausted. That was a lot more… intense… than I thought it would be.” She looked at Dean. Castiel beant forward to help her to her feet.

“Perhaps a shower and a nap will help.” He suggested.

“How is she doing?”

“Still out.” Dean replied exasperated. Looking around Charlie noticed the books.

“What… what are you researching?”

“Anything on Grace. I… have an idea.” Castiel looked back at Tara and clenched his hands.

“Let us go out into the library.” Dean suggested noticing Castiel.

Nodding, they made their way out of the room and into the hallway quietly.

“Why can we not talk right here?”

Looking between the angel staring longingly at the door and the redhead, Dean made an exaggerated nod and began walking. Once they were in the library, Dean poured a glass of scotch before turning and looking at the angel.

“Okay, talk, Cas. What is your big idea?”

“What? Oh.” He turned from looking at the hallway back towards the two hunters, “We tap into the grace of my child and use that to smite the Nalgod child.”

There was a silence between the three while Castiel stared down the hallway towards the room Tara was in.

“Cas!” Dean yelled at the angel, “Front and center, let us talk about this plan for a moment.” Dean’s brow furrowed. Jumping at the sound of the raised voice of the hunter, Castiel turned and shuffled towards Dean and sat at the table while Charlie watched on, confused. “So… Smiting from within? How?”

“I do not know.”

“And?”

“And what? I hope that Gabriel would know how to do this.” Castiel replied flippantly, his head turning towards the hallway.

Charlie looked between the two men, her head turning towards the hallway now.

Dean rolled his eyes.

“So, that is it? Just, come up with an idea, hope Gabriel can do it and that is it?” Dean stated a little too forcefully. Castiel turned and glared at Dean.

“I am sorry Dean, I am distracted, I cannot think clearly right now.” Castiel snapped back. Dean swallowed, the scent of Cherry pie softly filling his nose.

“Sonofabitch.” Dean rubbed his forehead.

“Dean?” Charlie asked looking between the boys.

“Go to your room Charlie.” Dean stood up and started walking for the hallway. Castiel jumped up and started after Dean.

“Hey!” Charlie jumped up and followed after them, “Winchester, what the hell?”

“Do not follow us, Charlie.” Dean spun around and raised his finger towards her, “Trust me, this is not something you want to see.”

“What are you going to do?” Charlie stopped, her voice small.

“Castiel and I need to help Tara.”

Blinking, Charlie took a step forward.

“Then, I want to help her too.”

“No.” Castiel turned.

“Yes,” Dean stopped and turned and looked at Charlie, “Charlie, keep on with the lore, there has to be something we have missed. And keep an eye out for Gabriel and Sam. Please.” Dean took a deep breath and inhaled Tara’s scent. “Please, Charlie.”

Taking a moment, Charlie nodded, feeling that something was amiss but not wanting to get in the middle of something if Castiel and Dean were going to do something, especially if it was something that they, unspokenly, agreed upon. Backing up slowly, Charlie turned and walked back towards the library, still with an unsettled feeling that something was wrong. Instead, she decided to wait until she got to the library to pray to Gabriel and start researching as best as she could.

It was walking into the room that she noticed the glass that Tara had dropped earlier and remembered that she had been drinking water when she had had her problems. Was that related? Picking up the glass she shrugged, she had no other leads, why not run that one down.

**

Standing outside of the room Tara was in, Castiel and Dean looked at one another for a moment both of their minds starting to become clouded from lust, Castiel more so than Dean as he was more far gone than the hunter. Before he could knock the Hunter was pushed against the door by the angel, his flannel being ripped off his shoulders as his lips were being covered by the other man’s.

“Dean.” Castiel moaned into the kisses, peppering up and down the human’s neck.

The door behind Dean opened, causing the two men to fall forward onto the floor into a heap. Tara looked down at the both of them, her chest heaving. The smell in the room was overwhelming.

“Bed. Now. Both of you.” She panted. She stood, unsure what to do, how to move, staring at the two. Castiel was the first to jump up, wrapping her into his arms and kissing her with everything he had. Climbing to his feet slowly, Dean closed and locked the door. Making his way to the bed, he made things ready for the three of them, getting a bottle of lube out and setting it on the side of the nightstand. Sitting on the bed, he watched as Castiel pressed Tara up against the door, mussing up her hair as he ran his fingers into her locks. The two of them becoming frantic the longer they kissed. It was making Dean hard watching them. Palming his growing erection through his jeans, he decided to kick off his boots and start undressing now. Down to his tented boxer briefs, he padded slowly over to the couple and kissed Castiel on the back of the neck, distracting the man for a moment while Dean moved in to switch places.

Panting heavily, Tara felt her knees weaken as Dean pressed himself between Castiel and herself. The scent of arousal heavy but changing in the air. The angel growled in the back of his throat, but it only served to heighten the arousal for her. Making short work of their clothing, Castiel moved back in, undaunted.

Turning from one mouth to another, hands rubbing, touching and caressing, it was hard to tell where one person started and another one stopped. Tara was dizzy. In fact they all were. It was hard to tell when they ended up on the bed. The mass of wriggling and writhing bodies continued to move against each other all seeking purchase and pleasure. Tiny moans and breaths of ecstasy were heard over gasps when someone got something right.

“Stop.” Castiel commanded, sitting up. Dean froze looking Tara in the eye. Tara whimpered and writhed underneath Dean.

“Stop moving Tara, he means it.” Dean whispered. A playful slap to Dean’s ass was his reward.

“Dean…” Castiel’s gravelly voice, deepened several octaves, “Would you like to be inside Tara?” He asked nuzzling Dean’s neck.

“Fuck yes.” Dean closed his eyes, his arms shaking slightly.

“Tara, would you like Dean to be inside of you?” Castiel looked down at the woman bflow the both of them.

“Yes,” she breathed, “God yes. I want both of you inside of me.”

“Mmm.” That presents an idea I had not thought of.” Castiel kissed Dean’s temple before pulling back and taking Dean with him. With a little maneuvering, Castiel ended up on his back with Tara on top of him, Dean behind her. Running his hand down her chest, Castiel took in her visage, stroking her skin with a loving hand. Behind her, Dean took the bottle of lube and prepped Castiel’s penis ensuring that he was nice and wet for Tara. Moving his hands to her waist, Castiel pulled her forward and positioned her onto his cock, pulling her down slowly, the both of them moaning with pleasure at the filling of completeness. Wasting no time, Dean began prepping Tara. Circling her entrance with his finger, making sure he had more than enough lube before gently probing. Hearing the gasps from both Tara then Castiel as she was tensing from the breech, Dean moved slowly but deftly as he worked Tara open. Castiel shivering underneath the both of them, heavy with want.

“Dean...”

“I am not going to rush her, Cas.” Dean growled as he added more lube.

“I do not care you guys, just do it.” Tara whined.

“You will tomorrow.” Dean worked in a second finger, moving them in and out of her, slowly scissoring them to open her up some.

“I just want you both right now. Please.” She begged.

“So pretty when begging. Dean could take some lessons from you.” Castiel praised her, moving his hips forward slightly. Tara gasped, her eyes rolling in her head while Dean grimaced. Already his dick was feeling far too hard to be comfortable and his ball too heavy. He needed release soon and the memories of his brief time with Castiel already was not helping.

“You… and... Dean?” Tara whispered.

“Yes.” Castiel reached up and kissed her lips briefly

“That is so fucking hot.” She moaned. Dean groaned and that was it for him, he could not take any more. Stroking himself twice, he made sure he was slicked up well enough for her before pressing against her entrance. Pushing in slowly, he heard her gasp.

“Breathe Tara, just breathe.” Dean encouraged as he felt himself enter her. There was a brief moment of stillness while all three of them adjusted to the positions, the feelings. Breathing through the initial discomforts the room held its collective breath.

“Just fuck me already!” Tara exclaimed.

Dean snapped his hips forward pushing Tara down onto Castiel’s dick, while all three of them groaned.

It was on.

It took a little finessing but the trio allowed Dean to find the rhythm while the other two simply moved their hips or tensed their muscles to increase pleasure for their partners. Lips claimed skin, hands tweaked nipples and pheromones amplified the lust in the room.

“Stop!” Castiel cried just as Dean was starting to crest his orgasm.

“Oh come on!” Dean cried out, biting his lip.

“I said stop, Dean.” Castiel laid back and panted holding Tara in his arms. Dean leaned back, grumbling.

“Cas, you have about three seconds…”

“Sit up.” He panted moving out from underneath Tara moving around to behind Dean.

“Cas?” Dean asked looking over his shoulder. Castiel reached over and pulled out the bottle of lube and started working Dean open.

“Oh fuck, Cas…”

“Stay inside Tara.” Castiel commanded.

“Dean!” Tara was shivering beneath the men.

“Not yet Tara, you wait.” Castiel commanded once more.

“Castiel!” She begged him.

With a bit of grace Castiel moved forward, entering Dean for the first time, causing the hunter to tense up.

“Dean, breathe, you need to relax.” Castiel placed a hand on the back of Dean’s neck while he bent forward, “I will not hurt you, I only want you make you feel amazing.” He breathed into the hunter’s ear. Dean shuddered while letting his body slowly relax. Castiel moved forward slowly, wrapping his arm around Dean’s chest and bracing with his other hand. His hips rolling forward slowly he made sure that he was not hurting Dean, if there was a sound that could be interpreted as pain, Castiel halted his ministrations. Soon though, he had Dean moaning like a whore in his arms.

“Good Dean, very good. You like this? You like the way I can make you feel?” Castiel asked as me moved a little faster, careful to miss his prostrate.

“God yes, Cas. Fuck.”

“Good, then it is time we finish off Tara. She has been so patient.” Pushing forward, Dean likewise moved Tara to rest on her stomach, all three of the right on top of each other. Moving his hips, Castiel rotated enough until he found Dean’s prostate and pounded into him relentlessly. Making Dean cry out as the bounce of the bed (Tara did not have memory foam) drove him deeper into Tara who was starting to climax and was clenching around him. Dean was orgasming from both sides and was overwhelmed from pleasure. It was too much and he was afraid his body and heart could not take it.

Tara shouted as she came, quivering as she rested beneath Dean, panting and sweating. Starting to finally relax from the lust induced brain cloud. Dean however was still inside Tara and was still being pounded into by Castiel. Hanging onto Tara, unable to let go of her for fear of falling, he buried his face into her neck, whimpering and panting on the verge of hyperventilating as he muffled his shouts into her shoulder. Shuddering as he came, he closed his eyes, feeling sensitive as Castiel was still hitting his prostate. The hunter’s name, like a prayer on the angel’s lips sounded filthy and instantly made Dean turn his face to try and capture the sound from them. Castiel pushed Dean’s head forward to lay against Tara’s shoulders as he reared up.

“Shut your eyes!” He cried out.

Tara was already face down in the mattress but the angel moved his hand to cover Dean’s eyes in time for a bright light to explode in the room. A moment later the angel started filling Dean up with his completion. Dean cried out feeling the warmth flooding him, it trigged a second orgasm.

Exhausted, overly sensitive, panting and dirty, all three of them started to slowly maneuver themselves to lay on the bed next to one another so that they could lay more comfortably. Nothing was said for a long time. Only the soft breaths that were starting to regulate into normal breathing once more.

“Well, that was…” Dean started.

“Yeah.” Tara breathed.

“Dean.” Castiel turned and looked at the hunter.

Turning to face the angel, the hunter was unsure if he could have this conversation right now, he hoped that Castiel would have the tact to not talk about… anything right now. Swallowing Dean looked into Castiel’s eyes.

“Yeah Cas?”

“Fuck!”

Turning, the two men looked over at Tara, doubled over in pain.

“Shit, Tara, did…did we hurt you?” Dean jumped up and off the bed in order to face Tara properly. Castiel was behind her on the bed, holding her, scanning her body.

“I… no… something… something…”

“It is the baby… the… Nalgod child….” Castiel looked up, his face tight, “It is time.”


	15. It's time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The baby is coming and this is a problem.

Without a thought they had been cleaned and dressed, Dean trying hard to keep Tara calm and Castiel trying hard to keep from smiting the Nalgod child without accidentally killing Tara or his own child in the process.

“Cas, CAS!” Dean looked up at the angel, “Get Charlie, she may have something on this.” Dean ordered. Castiel was gone before he looked back to Tara’s face. Castiel could dominate him in the bedroom, but in matters of the Supernatural Dean had the upper hand it seemed. Despite the number of year or amount of information Castiel had on him.

“Tara, listen to me, you are okay, you will be just fine.” He blotted her face with the sheet underneath her. Turning at the sound of knocking, he forgot he had locked the door to the bedroom. Unlocking it he saw a white faced Charlie with Castiel and she was holding a pitcher and a glass.

“Hey.” She said softly. Walking in she poured a glass, “Get her to sit up.” Dean watched her warily but crawled onto the bed and sat behind her, helping her to sit up. “She needs to drink.” Charlie handed over the glass.

“What is it?” Dean asked talking the glass.

“Water.” Castiel answered for her and took the pitcher, setting it on the side of the bed.

Holding it for Tara, he held it to her lips, knowing that after the workout they just had, she would definitely would need it. Taking small sips Tara rested back against Dean for a moment before falling forward and screaming. Castiel reached forward and held her in his arms.

“You were right.” He looked back at the redhead.

“Well, we need to get more in her.” She stated running out of the room.

“What the hell?” Dean asked looking as Castiel.

“Charlie discovered that Tara started to miscarry the Nalgod when drinking water. That was what caused her the problems earlier.” Castiel helped Tara to lay back and tried to encourage her to drink more.

“Noo..noo…” Tara shook her head.

“It will end this Tara, it will kill the Nalgod child.” Castiel whispered.

“Water. Good old fashioned water. Not even holy water?” Dean asked incredulously.

“Fluoride. It is the fluoride in the tap water.” Charlie said sitting on the other side of Tara, “Honey, please, drink the water.”

Tara whimpered but started drinking the glass, pausing to cry out, held by Dean. Castiel sat at her feet, watching Tara, helplessly, rubbing her legs trying to be supportive. Coughing and sputtering between sips of water, Tara began sobbing, squeezing Dean’s hands.

“Dean, she… she is starting to bleed.” Castiel looked up at Dean, the color draining from his face.

“Just be prepared to heal her if she needs it, Cas.” Dean looked at the angel, hard in the eyes.  

Tara screamed as Gabriel and Sam appeared in the room, instantly setting Sam on edge. Gabriel’s face was set the moment they flew into the room.

“Sit rep.” Gabriel walked over next to Castiel.

“Water, Fluoride, Charlie discovered it and it seems to be expelling the Nalgod.” Castiel reported. Charlie, Dean and Sam looked up expediently at Gabriel. There was a long pause in the room while Tara tried to catch her breath. Her ragged panting was all that could be heard for a solid minute that stretched into the evening.

“Okay, Winchester, am-scray, you are in my seat.” He looked at Dean. For a moment the hunter scowled but relinquished his position to the archangel, “Charlie, We need cool washcloths for Tara, keep them coming.” Charlie jumped up, grateful for a task, “Dean, I need you to boil water and be ready with bandages and a first aid kit.”

“First aid kit? You saying you cannot fix whatever…”

“I am saying that Castiel and I may need assistance in the form of a first aid kit.” Gabriel kept his voice even. Dean nodded hesitantly before turning from the room and heading for his tasks. Castiel narrowed his eyes.

“Gabriel…” His voice full of warning.

“Sammose, I need you to get more water, another pitcher, we need to make sure she keeps drinking, or better still…..” He looked at Castiel whose eyes lit up.

“Or better still, what?” Sam asked.

“Gabriel?” Tara asked weakly, “I… I do not think… I can…”

“Shhh… yes you can my dear, you can fight this monster, I know you can. And once you have, you and I are going on a cruise for two weeks, just you and I, leaving the boys at home, how does that sound?”

Tara grinned weakly.

“Sounds…..good…….” Tara’s eyes fluttered close.

“Tara!” Castiel cried.

“She is losing a lot of blood.” Sam noted bringing over another glass of water, pointing out the pool of blood that was hard to miss, “Is it normal for a woman to lose that much blood during childbirth?”

“She’s not giving birth though… she’s having a miscarriage.” Gabriel corrected.

“But is she miscarrying only the Nalgod?” Castiel looked up at Gabriel, frantic.

Smoothing back her hair from her sweaty forehead, Gabriel leaned over her. Her eyes were shut and her breathing was shallow. Already her skin was starting to pale. Gabriel was not sure that this was going to end well for the woman. Helpless to stop any of this, Gabriel could only stroke her hair and whisper to her, hoping that it would be enough until they could hopefully do something… human… to save her.

“Jesus!” Sam cried out suddenly, startling everyone in the room. Following Sam’s eyes towards her stomach, Gabriel watched in horror as it moved and undulated on its own. The Nalgod was being born despite all that they had tried to do for her.

“Sam. The ivory blades.” Gabriel called. With no hesitation, Sam had two in hand, passing one to Castiel, who moved to the other side of the bed. All three men watched her stomach move as it began to tear, a fine trail of blood running down her abdomen before it opened into a gash. Slowly, a small claw worked its way out of her stomach, burned and deformed by the fluoride she had been taking in. With a hiss, the Nalgood child pulled its face out of her stomach.

Gabriel watched on numbly as Sam stabbed the creature in the head, while Castiel stabbed it in the body, pulling it from Tara completely. Dean returned to the bloody awful sight, running over quickly as he could with the water and first aid kit.

“Boil the creature.” Gabriel instructed. With no hesitation, Castiel turned and dumped the dead monster into the still bubbling vat. Hissing and popping, the flesh of the Nalgod sizzled as it settled into the hot water. Turning his attention to Tara, Gabriel began scanning her body and was not hopeful but got to work anyway. If there was a chance, he had to take it. “Close her up.” He said to no one in particular. He could have meant Dean, or Castiel but he was more focused on keeping her heart beating. Having lost so much blood already, he was obsessed with ensuring that she live to give birth to the trouble she and his little bro would be having in a few months.

Holding her tight against his chest, he placed one open palm against her heart and flooded it with grace, constantly whispering in her ear as he did. Three solid minutes and nothing happened. Looking at her stomach, Gabriel noted that Castiel had healed her and everyone was watching him. Laying her down, Gabriel placed his hands over her chest and like a defibrillator, shocked her with a higher dose of grace. It would be a day of recouping later but it would be worth it.

Still she did not move.

“Tara!” Dean cried.

Still no movement.

“Damnit, girl, you cannot die on us.” Dean grumbled.

“Tara… please.” Sam took the washcloths from Charlie and placed one on Tara’s forehead, “Come back to us.”

“Tara… please.” Castiel whispered.

Gabriel hit her with another round of archangel mojo and sat back before looking up at the group.

“Sorry kids, I think we may have lost her.” He said softly, all mirth drained from him.

“No.” Castiel stood up and walked over to the side of the bed, pushing Sam aside, rolling up his sleeve, Castiel started a light that hovered over her chest.

“Get them out of here Gabriel.” Castiel said without looking up.

“Cas, what are you doing?” Dean ran forward only to be intercepted by Gabriel.

“Sam, get Charlie.”

“What?! No!” Charlie looked between the archangel and the taller Winchester as the light grew in intensity.

“GET THEM OUT NOW!” Castiel bellowed right before the light exploded knocking everyone off their feet by the force.


	16. Family

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Several months later...

“Your daughter is fussing, again.” Dean mumbled sleepily, nuzzling Castiel’s hair, breathing in his scent. Hearing a sigh he chuckled.  
“You can take care of her too, you know.” Castiel shot back, grumpy first thing in the morning. “She’s your daughter too.”  
“Yeah but I’m comfortable.” Dean wiggled against Castiel to prove his point. Another heavy sigh was heard.  
“Fine.” Standing up, Castiel walked over to the crib in their shared bedroom, “Hey their beautiful. How’s papa’s little angel?” He picked her up and quickly realized she needed to be changed. Taking care of the dirty diaper he brought the baby back to the bed. Dean sat up, hands out to take the little girl.  
“She’s probably hungry too.” He said softly as he took her from Castiel.  
“She takes after you.” Castiel mumbled kissing the top of Dean’s head, “I’ll make her up a bottle.”  
Shuffling to the kitchen, Castiel rubbed the heel of his palm into his eye as he walked down the hall. Hearing music, he smiled softly. Walking in he found Tara up and baking.  
“You’re up so early,” Castiel walked past her to retrieve a clean bottle from the drying rack and went about stating to make up breakfast for his daughter.  
“Not staying. Charlie and I have a case.” She replied, “Thought I’d make something for us to munch on in the car.”  
With the formula heating up, Castiel leaned up against the counter and looked at the woman, “How are you doing Tara?”  
Shrugging without looking at him, Tara placed the cookie sheet into the oven.  
“It’s been nearly a year, please, just… talk to me.” Castiel implored.  
Shoulders falling as she straightened up, Tara looked at him. He tried to read her face but she was deliberately masking her emotions. Damn she had learned well from Dean.  
“What do you want me to say? It happened.” Tara looked back to the croissants she was baking.  
“Tara, you almost died, then you disappear and come back in time to have-“  
“Look… I just…” She gripped the counter, “I didn’t want to die but I… I didn’t want to take your wings to do it, Cas.” She whispered, still looking forward.  
“You didn’t take them.” He whispered back, “I gave them up to save you. Besides, it all worked out. Didn’t it? You’re alive, I’m human and we have-“  
“No… you and Dean have a daughter. I… I just carried her.” She turned and looked at him sharply.  
Castiel’s face softened. “Tara, that’s not how we feel.”  
“I know. I just. It’s how I feel.”  
“Tara.”  
“I took her grace too, Cas, I could have killed her.”  
“You saved her life by doing that. She’s not a Nephilim. That was a miracle and one that I thank my father for everyday. If I had to think about protecting Mary from Angels without my grace…”  
Tara looked down again.  
“Tara, I am thankful for what I have, that includes you as well.” Castiel stepped up and placed a hand on her shoulder.  
“I just… I feel so guilty for living… for surviving.” Her bottom lip trembling.  
“Have… have you been struggling with this the entre time?” He asked her softly, “This guilt for living?” Tara remained still save for her lip.  
“I keep telling her she’s stupid for it, but she doesn’t listen to me anymore.” Gabriel snarked walking in, “Oooh… whatcha making babe?”  
Sniffing, Tara wiped her eyes and smiled automatically at Gabriel, “Chocolate chip croissants. You can have a few, but I’m taking them with me when Charlie and I leave for our hunt.”  
Gabriel glanced over to Castiel, who looked briefly at his brother before making up the bottle for his daughter.  
“You know you don’t have to hunt, right Sugar Pie?”   
Tara huffed.  
“I need to, I can’t be here.” She pushed through the two men to retrieve some tupperware to place the pastries in, “I can’t be a part of Mary’s life. She’s Cas and Dean’s daughter.”  
“She’s your daughter too, Sugar.” Gabriel spoke softly. Walking in front of her, he took her by the hands, setting the plastic bowl on the counter and turning her chin to face him, “Do you hear me or do I need to go Messenger of God on your ass?”  
“I gave birth-“  
“Yes, you did, I can tell that you care for Mary. Don’t kid a kidder, kid.” Gabriel smiled at her softly, “Dean and Cas, they don’t want to take Mary away from you.   
“She’ll hate me.” Tara’s whole body outright trembled under Gabriel’s grasp.  
“She’s seven months old Tara, she’s just discovering her feet.” Gabriel looked pointedly at the woman in front of her.  
“We want you to be a part of Mary’s life.” Castiel stepped up next to her, rubbing her arm soothingly, bottle in hand, “Do you want to help us feed her? Gabriel can keep an eye on your breakfast.”  
Tara looked from Castiel to Gabriel and sniffed.  
“No.”  
Castiel’s face fell.  
“I don’t trust Gabriel with my croissants.” She chuckled half heartedly. That caught both man and angel off guard before they both laughed, “They’re done anyway.” She took a deep breath. Stepping away she took her time pulling the cookie sheet out of the oven and setting it aside. Taking a deep breath she turned and faced her two friends, “I’m not ready for… motherhood. I don’t know if I will ever be, but… I will be.. a part of her life. In my own way. Just… I still need to hunt though. I need to find that Nalgod, I need to see it dead before I can rest. Then… I will revisit maybe settling down. Or… something, I don’t know.”  
Castiel remained still while Gabriel nodded slowly.  
“I won’t feed her but… I’ll… come with you.” She took a deep breath.  
“Well… it’s a start.” Gabriel looked at Castiel, who was smiling at her. Turning, Castiel started heading for his bedroom, Tara and Gabriel walking behind him. Walking into his room, they could hear Dean singing ‘Enter Sandman’ softly to Mary as he bounced her in his arms, shifting around the room. Looking up as they entered, Dean smiled seeing Tara.  
“Heya girl. Didya-“  
“No,” Tara raised a hand, “I’m here to observe strictly.”  
“Copy that.” Dean walked over to the rocking chair and sat down, taking the bottle from Castiel. It took a moment to get comfy but once he popped the bottle into her mouth, the room let out a collective sigh. A contented hush settled over the room. Castiel walked behind Dean and the chair and gazed lovingly at his daughter before kissing Dean’s forehead.  
Tara watched on and sighed, crossing her arms. Gabriel knocked into her gently.  
“It’s not for me.” She whispered to his unasked question, “I get it, I just… it’s not… my thing. I’m happy for them and that I could do that for them.” She shook her head, “I… It’s not for me though.” Dean looked up at Tara. “Maybe I could be Aunt Tara?”  
“Hey, I’m just pleased you want to be a part of her life.” He returned to gazing at his daughter.  
Nodding thoughtfully Tara smiled, sniffing as she did.  
“You guys are awesome Dads.”  
“Thank you.” Castiel replied looking up at her.  
“You know… Sammy has been talking about having a baby…” Gabriel looked at Tara.  
Looking over at Gabriel, Tara laughed.  
“We’ll talk. But I really do need to get going. Monsters to fight.” She walked over and hugged Castiel and kissed Dean’s head. Gently she stroked Mary’s head, looking at the baby for a long moment. Turning she looked at Gabriel and nodded, “I’m good.”  
“Give ‘em hell, girl.” Dean called out as she walked out of the bedroom, grinning, though she didn’t look back. She had a monster to kill and he was not getting away from her this time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> At that is it for this story! Iam dedicating this story to you, gentle readers for all of your support. Thank you so much for following along and for your comments! I greatly apprecciated all your kudos and kind words! Love you all!

**Author's Note:**

> Send me writing prompts or follow me on: tumblr.stareena.com


End file.
